After 14 years
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN CON EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE SU AUTORA ORIGINAL"PRINCESS MALFOY". SIRIUS Y REMUS VUELVEN A VIVIR DE NUEVO JUNTOS. Y MIENTRAS QUE AYUDAN A REINSTALAR LA ORDEN, SE RENUEVA SU RELACIÓN Y LAS CHISPAS VUELAN UNA VEZ MÁS.SBRL SLASH-MPREG (TERMINADO)
1. Principio de la relación y la reunión

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA SU AUTORA ORIGINAL ES "PRINCESS MALFOY", LA TRADUZCO CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO.  
  
SUMARIO: "ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ ESCRITA ANTES DE LA APARICIÓN DEL 5º LIBRO". DESPUÉS DE 14 AÑOS, SIRIUS Y REMUS VIVÍAN DE NUEVO DEBAJO DEL MISMO TECHO. Y MIENTRAS QUE AYUDAN A REINSTALAR LA ORDEN, SE RENUEVA SU RELACIÓN Y LAS CHISPAS VUELAN UNA VEZ MÁS.  
  
NEGACIÓN: PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING, NO MIO. NO TENGO PLANES PARA SER DEMANDADA. NO ESTARÉ REPITIENDO ESTA NEGACIÓN DURANTE TODA LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE MEJOR LA RECORDAIS.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HAY UNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ EN EL GRADO R. NO HAY VIOLENCIA, LO JURO, SOLO HAY UNA ESCENA REPRESENTADA. ÍNTIMA. HAS SIDO ADVERTIDO. SI NO ES TU TIPO, O NO ERES LO BASTANTE MAYOR, SÁLTATELA CUANDO LA PONGA. PERO PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE FUE HECHA CON BUEN GUSTO; CREO QUE NO ES PEGAJOSO O VULGAR.  
  
NOTA DE AUTOR: SI EL SLASH FICTION, EL EMBARAZO MASCULINO, LA SERIE HARRY POTTER O SIRIUS Y REMUS TE OFENDEN O DISGUSTAN POA ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN (HEY, AQUÍ ME PREDISPONEN, ASÍ QUE NO SOY LA ÚNICA QUIEN ES EXTRAÑA...¡SOLO BROMEABA!), ENTONCES ACONSEJO QUE PULSES EL BOTON ATRÁS Y NO CONTINUES CON LA HISTORIA. APRECIO LA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA, CREO QUE ME AYUDA EN LA FABRICACIÓN DE SER MEJOR ESCRITORA, PERO INSENSIBLES APASIONADOS SON APENAS IRRITANTES, POR NO MENCIONAR UNA TERRIBLE PERDIDA TERRIBLE DE ENERGÍA PARA MÍ Y EL APASIONADO. CON ESTO EN MENTE, PUEDES CONTINUAR CON LA LECTURA DE ESTO SI ACEPTAS LA IDEA ENTERA, Y NO LLEVARÉ A CABO CUALQUIER COSA EN TU CONTRA SI NO DESEAS LEER ESTO.  
  
LA HISTORIA ES UNA MEZCLA PRINCIPALMENTE DE ROMANCE Y DRAMA, PERO TAMBIÉN LANCÉ UNO PEDACITOS DE TENAZ DULCE VITALIDAD, HUMOR, CHISTE, ANGST, Y TONTERIAS AL AZAR. YO ME DIVERTÍ ESCRIBIÉDOLO. Y ESPERO QUÉ TÚ TE DIVIERTAS LEYÉNDOLO TAMBIÉN.  
  
BIEN, CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ¡VEN Y LEE EL CAPÍTULO UNO!  
  
***  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Era una tarde caliente y soleada de principios de Junio, y Remus Lupin estaba fuera en su pequeño jardín delantero, atendiendo a las flores, tarareando contentamente. Él hacía siempre esto, siempre que él tenía tiempo libre; al contrario a lo qué gente cree, algunos hombres lobos aman la luz del sol, y Remus era uno de ellos. Él consiguió su amor por el sol y la naturaleza de su madre; ella generalmente lo tomaba para ayudarle con su jardín durante el verano cuando él era un muchacho. Ahora el tenía 33 años, estaba viviendo solo en una pequeña cabaña al sur del País de Gales, cerca de un esparcido bosque y de una charca grande. Él no tenía ninguna idea de los recientes progresos con respecto al renacimiento de Voldemort y a la muerte de Cedric Diggory todavía, pero él estaría descubriendo eso pronto.  
  
El Sirius Black estaba muy cansado. La trayectoria hasta la casa de Remus era muy larga, e incluso en su forma de Animago que él aún consiguió usar extremadamente. Eventualmente, como él llegó al final de un largo y sucio tortuoso camino, el cogió en vista a la pequeña cabaña y a Remus, que estaba doblado sobre un rosal. Él corrió hacia la casa, y raspó una vez que él alcanzó el frente de la casa.  
  
Remus miró hacía arriba desde el rosal que él atendía y vió a un gran perro negro fuera de su puerta, que meneaba su cola entusiásticamente. Él sonrió como él caminó y abrió la puerta dejando al perro adentro.  
  
"Hola Padfoot," dijo Remus, mirando atento al perro, cúal estaba mirando detrás de él. "Ven dentro así que yo pueda darte algo para comer. Pareces positivamente hambriento," él continuó, y lo condujo de camino hacia la casa, siguiéndole el perro. Una vez adentro, el perro se transformó en la alta figura de Sirius Black.  
  
"Hola Moony,"dijo Sirius. "Gracias por dejarme adentro."  
  
"No hay problema,"Remus contestó, luego entró en la cocina a conseguirle algunos brownies cuando él se fue al estante a refrescarse. "solo sientate y ponte cómodo." Sirius se sentó en una gran, butaca y miró alrededor del cuarto. Era pequeño, con un sofá fijado contra la ventana, una mesa de café redonda en el centro del cuarto, una chimenea pequeña, dos butacas y reposapiés, y un estante para libros que ocupó una pared entera. No era mucho, pero era caliente y hogareño. Remus volvió un poco rato más adelante con la bandeja de brownies y dos tazas que cocían al vapor del té dulce.  
  
Sirius murmuró sus gracias y agradecidamente se arrojó a la bandeja de brownies, saboreando el gusto. Por un rato, Remus lo miró, entonces rompió el silencio diciendo, "¿qué te trae aquí, Padfoot? Sigue siendo muy peligroso que estes incluso aquí en Gran Bretaña." Sirius acabó de masticar sus brownies y después contestó, "estuve en Hogwarts hace algunos días. Dumbledore me envió aquí."  
  
"¿¡Tú estabas en Hogwarts!? ¡P-pero eso es peligroso! ¡Te podían haber cogido!"  
  
"Harry me necesitaba allí, tuve que ir allí, Moony."  
  
"¿Por qué?¿Qué sucedió?¿Está Harry bien?¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Voldemort?".Dijo Remus, alarmado.  
  
"¿Los instintos de DCAO siguen siendo fuertes en tí, huh? Sí, puedes decirme que si tuvo algo que ver con Voldemort. Él se ha levantado otra vez." Sirius entonces estuvo explicandole todo, empezando por la primera vez que Harry le había escrito, diciendole que su cicatriz le dañaba, a los acontecimientos en la copa del mundo de Quidditch, el torneo los tres magos y la implicación de Harry, Barty Crouch Jr. disfrazado como ojoloco Moody, Voldemort adquiriendo de nuevo un cuerpo, la muerte de Cedric, del duelo de Harry con el señor oscuro, y de Cornelius Fudge rechazando creer la cosa entera. Remus solo se sentó allí, cara tan blanca como una sábana, pareciendo horrorizado.  
  
"Oh mi Dios...Sirius, esto no puede estar sucediendo..."  
  
"Créeme, Remus, es eso. Dumbledore me ha enviado aquí para permanecer encerrado un poco, así como infórmarte de lo qué sucedió y pedir tu ayuda para entrar en contacto con la vieja muchedumbre. Pienso que el director ha reinstalado la orden del Fénix. Él nos contactará aquí para informarnos de los progresos."  
  
"sí, sí, comenzaremos contactando con ellos mañana por la mañana," Remus contestó, con su mente plagada con la preocupación. "¿Cómo esta Harry?"  
  
"Harry estaba en un ala del hospital cuando me fui, pero Pomfrey me contó que está muy bien. Dumbledore dijó que está permaneciendo con esos malvados parientes suyos para los días de vacaciones, pero intentaré pedir a Albus que si puede permitir que Harry permanezca con los Weasleys o aquí, con nosotros. Es decir, si es aceptable para tí, "Sirius contestó, mientras que alcanzaba su té.  
  
"¡Por supuesto que es aceptable!, exclamó Remus, y entonces cayó el silencio. Después de un momento, él pidió reservado, "¿cuánto tiempo es el que permaneceras?"  
  
Sirius lo miró cuidadosamente, y entonces contestó, "mientras aquí me necesitan, Moony."  
  
continuará..........  
  
N/T: Por favor decirme que os ha parecido y si os gusta. 


	2. Tiempo para curarse realmente flashback

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Al día siguiente, Sirius y Remus fueron a visitar a Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, y a los otros miembros de la orden, con Sirius en su forma de Animago, y les dijeron sobre los sucesos recientes, incluyendo la decisión de Dumbledore de reestablecer la orden del Fénix. Todos, aunque no felices con la forma de los acontecimientos, y enfadados con Cornelius Fudge y con los del ministerio por no cooperar, acordaron entrar en contacto con Dumbledore cuanto antes. Al el final del día, Sirius y Remus volvieron a casa de Remus, y se sentaron de lado a lado cansadamente en el sofá.   
  
"No me puse a pensar que esto sería así de cansado," comentó Remus, pues él cambió de puesto a una posición más cómoda en el sofá. "y enseguida está la Luna Llena también."   
  
"Ninguno lo pensamos," Sirius contestó seco. "Incluso no pensé que algunos de ellos no estuvieran en Gran Bretaña."   
  
"Lo sé," Remus dijo reservado, con sus ojos cerrados. Sirius notó esto y dicho, "debes estar bastante cansado, Remus. Vamos, déjame llevarte a la cama." Remus no se quejó mientras que Sirius lo levantó del sofá y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Él incluso no protestó cuando Sirius deshizo sus trajes y lo cambió a su pijama. Finalmente, Sirius hizo el movimiento de irse después de cerciorarse de que Remus estaba dormido y cómodo. Él estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, él oyó a Remus decir reservadamente "gracias". Sirius sonrió y a la salió del cuarto.   
  
Sirius hizo su camino al cuarto de estar, en donde él estaría durmiendo. Mientras se colocaba en el sofá, pensaba en su anterior amante que dormía pacífico arriba. Sonrió para si mientras que recordó los viejos tiempos antes de que Peter Pettigrew y Voldemort arruinaran sus vidas y la de los Potter.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
"James," dijo Sirius Black de dieciseis años, "¿Has visto a Remus en algún sitio?"   
  
"No, ¿por qué? ¿lo has colocado mal en alguna parte? ¿comprobastes tus pantalones?" James contestó descaradamente. Sirius le lanzó un libro, que el último esquivaó. "¡hey, no es juego limpio! ¡Solo me preguntaba donde está tu novia!"   
  
¿"Novia? ¿Qué novia?" Remus dijo, pues él caminó por el agujero del retrato. "¿Quién ha conseguido novia?" James rió, mientras que Sirius envió el muchacho de cabello azabache una mirada feroz. Peter miró por arriba del libro que él estaba leyendo y contestó, "Sirius." James rió más sonoramente. Remus pareció preocupado, pues buscó las caras de sus amigos. Sirius, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando ferozmente a James, no notó a Remus hasta que este habló diciendo, "¿Paddy?" Sirius rompió la mirada. "¿Qué?" dijo sorprendido. Remus mordió su labio, y después corrió a su dormitorio.   
  
Sirius lanzó miradas sucias a James y a Peter, que reían, y dijo, "vas a pagar esto, Potter.Tú también, Pettigrew." Él después corrió velozmente hasta su dormitorio y encontró a Remus tendido bocabajo en su cama, aparentemente gritando.   
  
"¿Remmie?"  
  
"¡sal! ¡yo. yo no quiero hablar contigo!" Sirius se sentó en la cama de Remus y cogió la pequeña y delgada forma del hombre lobo en sus brazos. "No es verdad, bebé, James y Peter estaban solo bromeándote."   
  
Remus olió por la nariz pateticamente mientras que miraba la cara de Sirius. ¿"R-realmente? Pero ellos no podían bromear sobre eso. . . "   
  
" ¿No me crees cuando te digo que no es verdad?"   
  
"Yo- no es eso, paddy.. yo quiero decir... "   
  
"Escucha, Remus, solo le pregunté a James si te había visto, y eso fue lo necesario para hacer una broma sobre que eras mi novia.Solo fue eso. No tengo una novia, u otro novio, para ese asunto. Te amo y lo sabes. ¿Lo entiende?"   
  
"Sí. Yo.. yo lo siento, paddy. No quise montar un numerito, "Remus dijo tritemente, pues él enterró su cara más profundamente sobre el pecho de Sirius. Sirius lo abrazó más apretado, y permaneció así hasta que Remus se durmió.   
  
-Fin del flashback-  
  
En el piso de arriba, Remus despertó el el momento que Sirius caminaba por su sitio. Él miraba alrededor de la sala y vió sus trajes usados doblados cuidadosamente encima del cesto de la ropa sucia. Él sonrió. Sirius recordó que Remus quería siempre todo en orden, incluyendo la ropa sucia.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
"¡Sirius! ¿Donde está mi pluma demonios?" Remus de dieciocho años gritó. "¡ la dejé aquí antes de que me fuera a la cocina y ahora no está!"   
  
"Ahora no, Moony, estoy tomando un baño!" Sirius gritó. Remus se puso furioso y gritó por lo que él encontró. La cama en desordenada. La ropas sucia y limpia derramada a través del suelo. Las botas estaban llenas de fango en la manta. Los olientes alcetines en la lámpara.   
  
"¡Sirius Black! ¡Diste la vuelta a nuestra habitación en un cubo de basura!" Remus clamó. Sirius salió del cuarto de baño goteando agua y pareciendo irritado. "Excúsame Remus, ¿Eso implica que mis cosas son basura?"   
  
"¡Mira esto!" Remus gritó histericamente. "Las botas fangosas en una manta ahora fangosa, los calcetines usados con las botas. ¡Ropa fangosa! ¡Y encima los limpios que acabo de planchar! ¿No te avisé que acababa de limpiar nuestra habitación esta mañana?"   
  
¿"Mira, Remus, si te incomoda mucho, yo voy a limpiarlo, ok? solo no estes todo histerico conmigo. Pienso que mi oido ha sido dañado perfectamente con todos tus gritos, "él respondió bruscamente, pero al ver la mirada lastimada en la cara de Remus, él suspiró." Bien, bien. Lo siento. Limpiaré nuestra habitación y buscaré su pluma, ¿está eso bien?"   
  
Remus cabeceó. "Lo siento también por gritarte." Los dos se abrazaron brevemente, Sirius luego limpió el dormitorio con la ayuda de Remus.   
  
Continuará......................  
  
***  
  
Snivelly: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, basicamente los capítulos no son largos, son 16 capítulos pero hay continuación. Espero que te guste la historia. Besos 


	3. Una noche

N/T: Esta capítulo contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres, no son excesivamente fuertes en mi opinión pero si a alguien le molesta, ruego que no siga leyendo, no quiero recibir quejas sobre eso. Muchas gracias.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Las semanas pasaron desde que Sirius llegó y puesto que los dos restantes merodeadores recolectaron a la vieja muchedumbre de Dumbledore, y el par pasaron la mayoría de su tiempo acompañados el uno con el otro, tomando largo paseoss alrededor del borde del bosque y hablando hasta amanecer. Ahora, en una calurosa tarde a últimos de julio, una semana antes de la Luna Llena, Sirius y Remus estaban en la cocina de Remus, preparando la cena. Sirius estaba en la estufa, cocinando un guiso de carne de ternera, mientras que Remus estaba en el encimera, cortando encima los ingredientes para la ensalada.   
  
"¿Remus? Has conseguido su Wolfsbane (poción matalobos) para la luna que viene?" Sirius preguntó, mientras que revolvía el guiso.   
  
"Sí, Severus me lo envió ayer. He comenzado a beberlo esta mañana."   
  
Algunos momentos del silencio sobrevinieron. Entonces Remus preguntó, "¿Sirius? ¿Cómo nosotros no hemos oído de Dumbledore todavía? ¿No se suponen que hay que trabajar en la orden ya? Hace ya tres semanas."   
  
"Realmente no tengo ninguna idea, Remmie," Sirius comenzó, pero fue cortado cuando a Remus se le cayó su cuchillo en el suelo. Sirius giró alrededor para hacer frente a su compañero, y pidió, "¿está todo bien?"   
  
"S-si, estoy bien,"Remus tardamudeó, recogiendo el cuchillo. "es solo que. me llamaste Remmie."   
  
Sirius parecía desconcertado. "Uh-huh. . .si, ¿y?"  
  
"No me has llamado así desde entonces. desde antes de que fueras a Azkaban.. cuando estabamos juntos. . " Remus acabó incierto. Sirius dió la espalda a la estufa y se movió hacia Remus. "Porqué, ¿no puedo llamarte así más?" él susurró en el oído de Remus. Remus se congeló, y Sirius se movió detrás de él, rodeando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura. "¿Es imposible que comencemos de nuevo?"   
  
Remus puso el cuchillo abajo y dio vuelta hacia la cara Sirius. "Han sido catorce años, Sirius, Yo.. hemos cambiado tanto. Yo no pienso que aún todo este bien para que comencemos de nuevo."   
  
"Una cosa no ha cambiado en mí, Remus. Incluso después de catorce años, todavía estás aquí, "Sirius dijo reservado, con su mano indicando a su corazón. "Pero si no sientes de la misma manera más, entonces lo entenderé."   
  
"Oh no, paddy, eso no es lo que quiero decir. . " Remus comenzó, pero Sirius lo cortó, diciendo, "me llamaste paddy. Eso es lo que me llamabas, ¿recuerdas?"   
  
"Sirius,por favor. Yo..."  
  
"¿Qué?" Sirius pidió. "No voy a irme como la última vez."   
  
"Eso es por lo que estoy asustado. No pienso que pueda llevarlo si te vas como hiciste hace catorce años," Remus dijo, arqueando su cabeza.   
  
Remus, mirame. Me fui porque no tenía otra opción. No es que deseara dejarte. Siento que te hice mucho mal yéndome. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, quiero hacer las cosas bien. No puedo garantizarte que estaré aquí todo el tiempo; No puedo garantizarte que las cosas serán fáciles. Pero sé que si no te pido que seas mío una vez más lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida. Porque sé en mi corazón que eres el único para mí. Por favor, Remmie, danos una ocasión de comenzar de nuevo, "Sirius dijo reservado, expresando emoción con su voz.   
  
Remus miraba al hombre más alto atentamente, y después Sirius bajo su cabeza para un beso. Por algunos minutos los dos fueron absorvidos en un beso que habló los años de amor perdido y encontrado; cuando la necesidad del aire llegó a ser necesaria, Sirius rompió el beso y miró fijamente el hombre en sus brazos.   
  
"¿Esto significa que nos estás dando otra oportunidad?"   
  
"Sí, paddy," Remus contestó, mirando fijamente a Sirius con los ojos ardientes con amor y lujuria. "Sin embargo si no comienzas a besarme otra vez, puede ser que cambie mi mente. . "   
  
"Creo que eso puede ser arreglado," Sirius dijo fornidamente, sus ojos que se divertian en una mirada penetrante y rapaz. Entonces se inclinó y capturó los labios llenandolos en otro beso vicioso, mientras que dirigía a Remus lejos de la encimera de la cocina y en el cuarto de estar. Sin romper el beso, hicieron su camino sobre el sofá, con la conclusión de Sirius encima del otro. El hombre de pelo oscuro rompió el beso y se movió sobre el cuello de Remus, dejando su marca en la piel pálida, delicada. Gimiendo suavemente, Remus se movió abrazando a Sirius más apretado, involuntariamente empujando sus caderas a reunirse con Sirius, lo que hizo al último atacar la piel expuesta más apasionadamente. Bastante pronto, las ropas volaban en todas las direcciones y las manos vagaban por toda la calentada carne. Sirius gozó en la sensación de las manos de Remus en su espalda, acariciandole ligeramente, y los suaves quejidos que se escaparon de su boca mientras que los propios labios de Sirius hicieron su camino abajo del pecho del hombre lobo.   
  
"Paddy.. por favor.. . " Remus comenzó, respirando pesadamente.  
  
Sirius levantó su cabeza para hacer frente a su amante y preguntó, "¿Qué quieres, bebé?"   
  
"Yo.. yo quiero. Yo te quiero. En mi, Paddy.. . " Remus tardamudeó, mientras que las estrellas bailaban a través de sus ojos.   
  
Sirius no necesitó más estímulo como Remus utilizó su varita para cubrir los dedos de Sirius con lubricante. Él empujó un dedo en la entrada de Remus, seguido inmediatamente por un segundo y un tercero hasta que él tenía a Remus retorciendose en el sofá.   
  
No se intercambió ninguna palabras entre ellos cuando Sirius retiró los dedos y facilitó a su miembro la entrada en Remus, con Remus envolviendo inmediatamente las delgadas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius. Remus se arqueó hacia Sirius cuando este se movió lentamente dentro de él, ganando velocidad gradualmente a cada paso. Pronto el mundo entero se derritió, nada le hacía sentirse como el movimiento de Sirius más rápidamente en él, tomándolo. Ambos se movieron acompasadamente, como un par de bailarines de ballet clásico que se movían agraciadamente al compás de la música, antes de que ambos hombres alcanzaran el punto cumbre en una explosión de magia y extasiados de amor y lujuria, no se podía describir.   
  
Ellos jadearon por algunos minutos, saboreando su unión, antes de empezar a moverse o a hablar. Finalmente, Sirius salió y se incorporó, entonces se fijó en el cuerpo sudado y humedecido de su amante.   
  
"Te amo, Moony," Sirius susurró en el oído de Remus, cómo el movió los rizos castaños desde la cara de Remus.   
  
Remus dio la vuelta hacía la mirada de su amante, una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. "Te amo también, Paddy." Él reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y respiró adentro profundamente antes de hablar otra vez. "eso," él comenzó, "Fue el mejor "polvo" de mi vida, Paddy."   
  
Sirius tiró del delgado cuerpo más cercano a él. "Aquí igual, Remmie," él dijo reservado, una pequeña risa ahogada se escapó de sus labios, "aquí igual." Los dos entonces cayeron en un profundo y feliz sueño, toda la cena se olvidó cuando el agotamiento los llevó al reino de los sueños.   
  
Continuará...  
  
***  
  
Lo primero de todo. ¡¡Feliz navidad a todo el mundo!!  
  
Por si alguien no sabe lo que signi fica "polvo", es una manera de decir "hacer el amor" vulgarmente  
  
Snively: muchisimas gracias por leer y me alegro un monton de que te guste, si quieres leer en condiciones el capítulo 2 ya puedes hacerlo. Besitos.  
  
yui the vampire: gracias por tus palabras y como puedes ver lo he subido muy rápido. Besos.  
  
rogue_19: ¡Feliz navidad a ti también!, gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que de verdad te guste y espero terminarlo (si no es por una causa de fuerza mayor, lo haré). Besos.  
  
Txiri: muchas gracias, espero que estes satisfecha, no me pongas carita de cachorro que me derrito (adoro a los perros y animales en general). Besos. 


	4. El dia después

CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Al día siguiente, Sirius se despertó con el sonido de un buho de Hogwarts que tocaba con su pico impacientemente en la ventana del cuarto. Cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Remus, el desenmarañado hombre soñoliento, se puso su ropa, y fue a abrir la ventana. Después de tomar la carta del buho, este voló inmediatamente hacia fuera. Sirius abrió la carta y leyó:   
  
Sirius y Remus,  
  
La orden del fénix celebrará oficialmente su primera reunión el 20 de julio en Hogwarts. El resto de la vieja muchedumbre estará presente, y altamente te aconsejo, Sirius, que permanezcas en tu forma de animago. Esto durará por por lo menos una semana, por favor traer las cosas que necesitarreis para la estancia.   
  
Cuento con su llegada no despúes de la tarde del dia diecinueve.   
  
Sinceramente, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sirius dobló la carta y la puso en la mesa, después procedió a la cocina a recalentar el guiso olvidado para la cena. Pocos minutos más tarde Remus entró en la cocina, con la carta agarrada en su mano.   
  
"Buena dias, belleza durmiente," Sirius dijo alegremente cuando sacó el guiso con el cazo en dos tazones y los colocó en la mesa. "¿Tuviste un buen sueño esta noche?"   
  
"Definitivamente bueno," Remus contestó, entonces comenzó a comer. "Te diré algo, ¡haces un gran guiso de carne de ternera, Paddy! No sabía que lo tenías en tí."   
  
"¿Oigo este elogio porque mi especialidad es realmente buena, o es solo porque aún tienes la resaca de 'el mejor-polvo-de-mi-vida '?" Sirius preguntó descaradamente.   
  
"Ahora esto es definitivamente un retroceso," Remus contestó. "Me sorprende que después de todos estos años, todavía consigas ser un charlatán tan gracioso."   
  
"Bien, pero amas a este gracioso charlatán que te dio el mejor polvo de tu vida, siempre"   
  
"Estás tan lleno de tí mismo. No sé porqué me incomodo en tolerarte, "Remus dijo secamente.   
  
Sirius sonrió. "Porque me amas. Porque amas mi guiso de carne de ternera. Y porque te doy los mejores polvos siempre." Remus rodó sus ojos. "cualesquiera te hace feliz, Paddy."   
  
Comieron en un relativo silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Sirius vio la carta de Dumbledore. "¿Tomo cómo que ya has leído la carta de Albus?"   
  
"Sí. Creó que debemos comenzar a embalar, así podremos irnos mañana por la mañana. Podemos tomar el expreso de Hogwarts en King Cross."   
  
* * *  
  
Dos días más adelante, Remus y Sirius (en su forma de Animago), caminaban penosamente por el césped que había en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Al alcanzar el camino que conducía al castillo, las majestuosas puertas de roble fueron abiertas para revelar a la alta figura de Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Hola, Remus," dijo Albus, y agregó en voz baja, "y Sirius."   
  
"Hola, director," contestó Remus cortésmente, pues él y Dumbledore se dieron las manos.   
  
"Venir conmigo y os mostraré vuestro cuarto. Algunos ya están aquí, y el resto estará antes del final del día. Espero que aquí su compañero le haya dicho sobre los detalles?"   
  
"sí, director, lo hizo, gracias."   
  
Remus y Padfoot siguieron a Dumbledore en silencio hasta que alcanzaron una puerta tapizada en el tercer piso. "Bien, aquí está vuestro cuarto para dormir durante esta semana, por favor poneros cómodos. Nosotros nos veremos con los otros mañana para comenzar el desayuno."   
  
"Gracias, director. Tenga un buen día," Remus contestó, después fue dentro del cuarto. Una vez adentro, Sirius volvió de nuevo a su forma humana y abrazó a Remus de la espalda.   
  
"Te diré, este sitio no es tan malo," Sirius comenzó, mientras que ligeramente acariciaba el estómago de su amante. "Podemos utilizar esta cama a nuestra completa ventaja."   
  
"Sirius, estamos aquí para la reunión de la orden, no en materia extracurricular," Remus dijo, balanceando sus ojos.   
  
"¿Porqué, no podemos hacer furtivamente algún precioso tiempo cuando no tengamos que estar allí?" preguntó Sirius inocentemente.   
  
Remus suspiró. "siempre tienes una mente estrecha para eso, Paddy."   
  
"Y me amas por eso," Sirius contestó descaradamente, lo que le ganó un violento golpe en la cabeza de Remus.   
  
* * *  
  
El día siguientes, Remus y Padfoot fueron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Al alcanzarla, el director los condujo a través de la puerta trasera de su oficina a un cuarto grande con una mesa circular enorme que asientaba a veinte, y un arsenal entero de cartas y de chismes. La chimenea estaba fijada en el otro extremo del cuarto, y en ese momento, la cara de Bill Weasley se sentaba en las llamas, conversando con su padre.  
  
"Bien, bien, bien," Dumbledore dijo en voz alta."puesto que ahora estamos todos aquí, consigamos ir al asunto, Arthur, ¿qué tienes recolectado del ministerio hasta ahora?"   
  
"Bien," Arturo Weasley comenzó, "de allí no hay casí nada que decir, verazmente hablando. Cornelius Fudge todavía está negando el renacimiento de Voldemort y no está haciendo nada para tomar las medidas apropiadas."   
  
"¡La bestia!" una enfadada Arabella Figg interrumpió. "¿Él no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¡Está poniendo el mundo mágico entero en peligro!"   
  
"Calmate, Arabella," dijo Remus reservado. "Ahora pongamos la terquedad de Cornelius Fudge en nuestras mentes. Estamos aquí para discutir lo que supuestamente vamos a hacer."   
  
"Hmm.de odos modos, ¿Severus, confío en que has estado haciendo tu tarea bien?"   
  
"Sí, director," contestó Snape. "Aunque he podido localizar su paradero actual, aún no he podido penetrar en la guardia."   
  
"¿Sabes donde Tú-Sabes-Quién está ahora?" Mundungus Fletcher preguntó incrédulamente. "¿qué estamos haciendo aún aquí? Albus, dejónos salir y lo acabamos!"   
  
"No es tan simple, Mundungus," Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. "Voldemort es una persona extremadamente astuta. No podemos ir allí sin preparación. ¿Ha conseguido alguien cualquier información para compartirla?"   
  
La reunión duró todo el dia, toda la semana, y antes de fin de semana terminó, los dos estaban agotados después de horas y horas de negociaciones, de discusiones, y de argumentos. En su cuarto en Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus se tumbaban pacíficos en la cama, con lo brazos envueltos alrededor el uno del otro.   
  
"¿Remmie?"  
  
"¿Hmm?"  
  
"¿Estás seguro que estás bien con la asignación de Dumbledore para nosotros?"   
  
"Por supuesto. ¿Porqué no debo estarlo?"   
  
"Bien, porque durante día, harás la mayoría del trabajo. Realmente a mi no se me permite ser visto fuera en mi forma humana, siempre"   
  
"¿Sí? tu escogerás donde me voy durante la noche, "Remus contestó, sonriendo. "y serás mi vicioso perro durante el día. Conseguirás cansarte de que la gente te acaricie en la cabeza."   
  
"No es divertido, Remmie," Sirius contestó con una imitación de mirada feroz. "Vamos , consigamos un cierto sueño, tenemos un día completo delante de nosotros mañana."   
  
Continuará...  
  
¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!  
  
Mil gracias a snivelly y txiri, espero que este también os guste. Besos. 


	5. Visitando al doctor

CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Los dos siguientes meses volaron para Sirius y Remus mientras que buscaban otras formas de magia que podrían posiblemente contrariar la energía de Voldemort. Alrededor de mediados de-Septiembre, en un hotel muggle en Turquía, Sirius despertó con el sonido de toses violentas y ruidos que amordazaban, hechos por Remus en el cuarto de baño. Saltó inmediatamente de la cama a comprobar a su amante.   
  
"¿Remmie?¿Estás bien?  
  
"Sí, me siento grande. Absolutamente guapo, "Remus contestó sarcásticamente antes de doblarse sobre el retrete y vomitar el resto de la cena de ayer por la noche.   
  
"No te has estado sintiendo bien por la última semana, Remus. Pienso que es hora de que veas a una medibruja, "Sirius dijo suavemente.   
  
"No, paddy, estoy muy bien," Remus dijo, estando parado encima del retrete y aclarando su boca en el lavabo. "Además, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo quee hacer."   
  
"¡No harás nada mientras que estés enfermo!" Sirius protestó. "vamos amor, vístete. Iremos a hacerte comprobar. Podemos preguntar a la vieja bruja con la que nos entrevistamos ayer por una medibruja en la zona." Remus suspiró y cabeceó su cabeza, principalmente porque todavía se sentía un poco débil, y simplemente se vistió. Una hora más adelante, Remus y Sirius en forma de perro se sentaban dentro de la oficina de la señora Ylene, la medibruja local en una pequeña colonia de magos en Turquía.   
  
"¿Remus Lupin? ¿Es británico no?" vino la voz de señora Ylene.  
  
"Sí. Fui enviado aquí por una persona local. He estado sintiendome un pedacito indispuesto esta semana, especialmente por las mañanas, y vine a preguntar qué es lo que está mal conmigo."   
  
"Muy bien. He conseguido su expediente de la señora Pomfrey en Hogwarts antes de llamarle adentro, y aquí dice que, hmm. solo pesa 33, 5'8, 125 libras es poco es un peso insuficiente, es usted, ¿y usted es un hombre lobo, estoy en lo correcto?   
  
"Um.. sí. Yo.. um.. . " Remus tardamudeó.   
  
"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, no le daré la espalda, o se lo diré a cualquier persona. Soy una bonita medibruja de espiritu abierto, "aseguró Ylene a Remus. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que toma la poción matalobos?"   
  
"Desde la primera disponible que fue hecha," Remus contestó. "Consigo la mía de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts."   
  
"Muy bien. Uno de los más extraordinarios profesores de pociones que hay. ¿Me está diciendo que usted se esta sintiendo un pedacito enfermo por la última semana, correcto? ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?"  
  
"Um, bien, me siento muy nauseabundo por las mañanas, pero también vomito a veces por la tarde o noche. Me siento muy hinchado y cansado la mayoría del tiempo, y parece que hago más viajes al cuarto de baño para hacer pis que generalmente. También tengo a veces dolores de cabeza que no salen."   
  
La medibruja lo miró cuidadosamente. Entonces ella preguntó repentinamente, "¿cuál es su orientación sexual, Sr. Lupin?"   
  
Remus miró embobado a la medibruja, y su cara repentinamente se volvió carmesí. Al lado de él, Padfoot reía de manera contenida; cómo la risita contenida de los perros que está más allá de la imaginación. "Uh, bien, estoy.. estoy.. mas atraído a la especie de los varones, si eso es lo que usted me está preguntando."   
  
"veo." Ylene llamó para que una enfermera preparara un cuarto para la examinación. "Sr. Lupin, tengo una idea bastante buena por cuales son síntomas, pero tengo que estar segura. Si usted pudiera por favor pasar dentro del cuarto de allá, deje una muestra de su orina en el cubilete en la mesa, después acuéstese en la cama.. . " Remus hizo un movimiento de pararse, desconcertado, Padfoot en sus talones, pero la medibruja lo cortó desde dentro, "deje por favor su perro en esta oficina, Sr. Lupin. Le aseguro que estará cómodo."   
  
Remus hizo lo que le dijeron, y pocos minutos más tarde, la mediwitch examinaba sus muestras vitales y su constitución. En un cierto punto Remus juró que vio a esos ojos chispear con diversión, pero sostuvo las preguntas que se formaban en su mente. Por último, la mediwitch le dijo que fuera nuevamente dentro de la oficina y esperara allí los resultados. Treinta minutos más adelante, la medibruja volvió, y dijo sin preámbulo, "Sr. Lupin, ¿usted tiene un amante constante?" Remus balbuceó su afirmación, y la señora Ylene continuada, "¡bien! Cuando usted vaya de nuevo a Gran Bretaña, yo le aconsejo que usted vaya allí cuanto antes, y le diga su. novio...que ustedes contarán con un pequeño alrededor del tiempo de siete meses." Remus la miró fijamente, sin habla.   
  
"er.. ¿qué quiere decir-?"Remus comenzó, pero Ylene le cortó, usted está embarazado de dos meses. Felicidades."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Co-cómo sucedió?  
  
"Bien, basado en mi examinación,usted parece haber desarrollado, una cierta clase de músculo similar al útero de una mujer y es ahí donde ahora el bebé está creciendo."Creo que usted ha conseguido una poción levemente defectuosa de matalobos antes de la luna de hace dos meses y usted y su compañero estuvieron intimamente algunas horas después de injerirla. Haré que usted sepa que cuando dos puntillas adicionales de la planta de matalobos se agregan en la poción, accidentalmente o de otra manera, la poción cambia a la poción de la fertilidad para consumirla los hombres lobos que desean tener niños normales. no necesita preocuparse; no convertirá a su niño en un hombre lobo o lo matará después de que lo lleve. Desarrollará un instinto que le permita identificar el olor de su niño y de su padre incluso en forma humana, así que estarán seguros. ¿Es su compañero también un hombre lobo?  
  
"No. Es un mago normal, "Remus contestó.  
  
"¿ Conoce que es un hombre lobo?"   
  
" Sí, lo hace. Pero no estoy seguro de su reacción a esto una vez que vuelva de nuevo a Gran Bretaña."   
  
"Oh, estoy segura de que le encantará, Sr. Lupin. Ahora, sobre su condición. Usted todavía se transformará una vez al mes, aunque estaría prácticamente en un permanente efecto secundario de la poción sin el dolor."  
  
  
  
"Eso no es tan mal efecto secundario," Remus contestó.  
  
"De acuerdo. Es un embarazo absolutamente delicado, así que realmente le aconsejo que pare de trabajar por este tiempo y deje a su compañero buscar el dinero. Pero experimentará lo normal que hace una persona embarazada, estará altamente emocional ocasionalmente, algo su compañero tiene que saber usar, ganará el peso y comerá mucho, tendrá a veces dolores de espalda o dolores de cabeza. Pero si su compañero le apoya, estará bien.¿ Más preguntas?  
  
"Um, sí," Remus contestó. "Cuando el bebé decida que quiere salir, ¿cómo él o ella nacerá?"   
  
"Un cambio temporal en sus regiones bajas ocurrirá automáticamente una vez que su bolsa de agua se rompa. No puede faltarle. Entonces, dará a luz naturalmente. Luego, su pene estará de nuevo en donde debe estar." Mientras que Remus escuchaba la explicación, su cara había cambiado repentinamente al blanco de un papel. Señora Ylene notó esto y preguntó, "¿esta todo bien?" Remus cabeceó su cabeza débilmente.  
  
"Bien, en ese caso, sugiero que usted vaya de nuevo a donde está permaneciendo y envíe a su compañero una lechuza para que venga inmediatamente a tomarle así puede regresar a casa con seguridad. Transmitiré sus resultados a la señora Pomfrey y le pediré que ella compruebe en una muestra de la poción que tomó, por si hay cualquier cosa mal . Buenos dias Sr. Lupin, ¡¡ y tome buen cuidado de si!!  
  
Remus sonrió débilmente, y salió silenciosamente de la oficina de la medibruja y de nuevo al hotel, Padfoot saltaba feliz detrás de él. Una vez que estuvieran dentro de su cuarto, Sirius cambió a su forma humana y sonrió entusiasmadamente en Remus.  
  
"Estás teniendo un bebé, Remmie. Estamos teniendo un bebé. ¡Vamos a ser una familia!"   
  
Continuará...  
  
***  
  
snivelly, te agradezco de veras que leas la historia, es muy confortante tu apoyo. ¡Muerte a Fudge! (le tengo una tirria), un besazo enorme. 


	6. Regreso a Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Remus seguía sentado en la cama; con las mejillas todavía palidas y los ojos desenfocados. No notó a Sirius charlando feliz a su lado hasta un golpecito en el hombro y un "¿Remmie? ¿Estás bien?" le trajo de nuevo a sus sentidos.  
  
"Paddy, estoy embarazado", Remus dijo, aún un poco deslumbrado.  
  
"Si, lo oí", Sirius replicó sarcasticamente.  
  
"¿No estás trastornado?" Remus preguntó sorprendido.  
  
"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Pienso que es grande.  
  
"Pero...estamos haciendo un trabajo para la orden, y tu nombre aún no está limpio... ¿adónde vamos a permanecer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Remus preguntó, llegando a estar histerico levemente.  
  
"Reléjate Remmie, enviaremos una lechuza a Dumbledore y le diremos que regresamos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Le daremos lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora y le decirmos sobre el bebé, ¿bien?"  
  
"¡Pero el resto de la orden no sabe que estás trabajando para el director! Cuando descubran sobre el bebé, descubrirán sobre ti, ¡y no quisiera que me dejaras otra vez!" Remus exclamó, con el brillo de las lágrimas nublando sus ojos marrones. Sirius se mordió la lengua de replicar sobre las hormonas que estaban entrando con sobremarcha y se acercó a abrazar al apenado hombre lobo. "Hablaremos todo con el director, Remmie, ahora por favor para de gritar." Sirius dirigió a Remus para acostarse en la cama y calmó al último para que durmiera. Mucho después, Sirius estaba levantado y fue a la chimenea a llamar a Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Director, hay algo que necesito hablar con usted sobre..."  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Tres dias después, Sirius y Remus regresaron a Hogwarts, y actualmente estaban en la oficina del director con la señora Pomfrey. Dumbledore explicó a la señora Pomfrey sobre Sirius, su inocencia y su trabajo en la orden, antes de que la medibruja fuera a inspeccionar a Remus.  
  
"He conseguido tus resultados de la señora Ylene en Turquía, Remus, y parece ser que tú y Sirius realmente están contando con pequeño en camino", Pomfrey dijo. Temo de que Ylene tiene razón en que no debes viajar ahora..."  
  
"Pero ¿qué hay sobre la orden? Sirius y yo aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer," Remus protestó.  
  
"Temo por ti y la seguridad de vuestro niño, tendrás que permanecer aquí y dejar que Sirius haga el trabajo solo, " Dumbledore intercedió. "Podrás hacer la investigación en la biblioteca para la orden."   
  
"¿Qué hay sobre los miembros de la orden? ¿No preguntarán por la familia del bebé?" Remus preguntó otra vez.  
  
"Aún no he pensado sobre eso, realmente. Puede ser necesario decir que Sirius fue quién te embarazó pero pienso que debemos evitar cualquier pregunta hasta que comiences a demostrar," Replicó el director.  
  
"Director", cortó Sirius, "¿no puede Remus enseñar a DCAO este año también? quiero decir, no puede estar encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo la investigación."   
  
"Temo que no, Sirius. Tenemos un nuevo profesor aquí ahora, y no pienso que Remus apreciará la tensión agregada," Dumbledore dijo con un centelleo en su ojo. "Tú y Remus permanecereis en el cuarto que estabais antes, y te aconsejo altamente que permanezcas siempre en tu forma de Animago cuando estés en los pasillos. Remus," el dijo volviendo su atención al hombre lobo embarazado, "la señora Pomfrey vendrá a tu cuarto cada mes a comprobar tu progreso, así no tendrás que cansarte yendo a la enfermería."   
  
"Bien," Remus contestó reservado. "Pero ¿qué hay con los estudiantes? No pienso que estén cómodos conmigo alrededor."   
  
"Hablaré a los estudiantes. Les diré que estás permaneciendo aquí por órdenes mias, y les aseguraré que eres seguro. En sus transformaciones, me cercioraré de que Sirius, o la profesora McGonagall en el caso de que él esté fuera en una misión, esté allí para vigilarte en tu cuarto. Todavía conseguirás tu poción de Severus, así que no necesitas preocuparte. No revelaré dónde permanecerás, pero le cuento que dejarás a Harry y a sus amigos saber. Habeis estado constantemente en contacto, ¿no es así?" Sirius y Remus dijeron sí a la pregunta.  
  
"Excúseme, Albus, yo recordé algo," Sirius interrumpió. "La señora Ylene nos dijo que una posible causa de porqué Remus consiguió quedar embarazado es por la poción matalobos mal hecha. ¿Snape verificó esto ya?"   
  
"Oh, si, Severus me ha admitido que agregó equivocadamente un par de hojas más de matalobos en la poción cuando probamos la muestra restante. Realmente es la razón por la que ahora estás esperando. Creo que no incurrirá en la misma equivocación otra vez después de esto, Sirius...a menos que quieras ampliar tus progenitores." Él indicó a la señora Pomfrey que ella podía ser excusada, después dio la vuelta al par todavía sentados delante de su escritorio. "De todos modos, dijísteis que habíais encontrado algunos hechizos y encantamientos que podían ayudar en nuestra misión, ¿eso es correcto?"  
  
* * *   
  
Dos horas más adelante, Remus y Padfoot hicieron su camino a su cuarto, y a lo largo del camino, se tropezaron con las sorprendidas caras de Harry, Ron, y Hermione.   
  
"¡Profesor Lupin! ¡Snuffles! ¿Qué es lo que haceis aquí?" exclamó Harry.  
  
"Bien, venir dentro y nosotros os explicaremos," dijo Remus suavemente, y los dirigió al cuarto de Sirius y de él. Una vez dentro, los cinco comenzaron a charlar y a ponerse al dia.   
  
"¿Así qué, ahora eres una prefecta, huh, Hermione? No pienso que lo mencionaras en tu última carta, "dijo Sirius, divertido.  
  
"¡Oh, no se lo recuerdes! será mandona y autoritaria otra vez, "dijo Ron exasperadamente. Hermione miró ferozmente a Ron y Harry bufó.  
  
"Realmente, ¿qué os trae a los dos aquí?" preguntó Harry. Sirius y Remus entonces dieron una larga explicación sobre la orden, su reiniciada relación, y el bebé. Al final de su explicación, las tres atontadas caras resoplaron en ellos.  
  
"Profesor Lupin," comenzó Hermione, pero Remus la cortó, "solo llámame Remus, Hermione. No soy tu profesor mas."  
  
"Eh, bien, muy bien, eh, Remus, ¿estás embarazado? ¿Con el niño de Sirius? ¿Debido a una poción mal hecha por Snape?"  
  
"Bien, eso solo sumando todo," Remus contestó seco. Harry abrió la boca asombrado.   
  
"¿Snape hizo mal una poción? ¿El grasiento cretino hizo mal una de sus preciosas pociones? ¿Y nos da detenciones si hacemos mal las nuestras?" Hermione, Ron, Sirius, y Remus comprendieron y rieron histericamente.   
  
"¿Así pues, Harry," Sirius comenzó vacilante, "¿está esto bien contigo? quiero decir, Remus e yo?"  
  
  
  
"¿Por qué no debo estarlo? Pienso que es grande que vayas a tener un bebé!" exclamó Harry.  
  
"¿Ron? ¿Hermione?  
  
"Sí," Ron y Hermione contestaron.  
  
"Se ocuparán de Remus por mí cuando esté haciendo el trbajo para la orden, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Sirius dijo seriamente.  
  
"Paddy, no soy un niño", Remus precisó.  
  
"¿Paddy, eh? Eso es nuevo, "Harry comentó. Sirius y Remus le dieron una imitación de mirada feroz. Harry bufó en respuesta. Ron y Hermione se rieron entre dientes.  
  
  
  
"Estaremos alegres de visitar Remus cuando no estés," Hermione aseguró a Sirius. "Realmente, acamparemos fuera de aquí incluso si estás!"  
  
  
  
Remus miró al reloj en la pared. "Pienso que ahora es mejor que os vayais de nuevo a vuestros dormitorios, se está haciendo tarde." Después del buenas noches, Sirius y Remus se retiraron a su cama, con huesos de Remus cansados de las actividades del día.  
  
"¿Paddy? ¿piensas que estuvimos del todo bien al decirle a Harry y a sus amigos sobre la orden?"  
  
"Por supuesto lo está. Oiste la mención de Dumbledore de que hablará a Harry sobre eso pronto. Acabamos de darle el preámbulo. Deja el resto, Remmie, y vayamos a dormir, ¿bien? te amo."  
  
Remus dio a su amante un beso en la mejilla. "Te amo también, Paddy. Buenas noches."  
  
***  
  
Gracias a todas por leer.  
  
snivelly: la verdad es que el capítulo anterior tiene puntos muy graciosos en la consulta de la medibruja, te adelanto que el bebé no será un hombre lobo. Besitos  
  
txiri: si serán papás, y no será la única sorpresa. Besitos  
  
Kali: me alegro de que te guste, Sirius no se desmaya, la noticia incluso la tomó peor Remus que él. Saludos  
  
annita69 Lupin-Black: me alegro de que te haya gustado y que te hayas reido un poco con el capítulo anterior. Espero que te siga gustando. Saludos 


	7. Mezquino Snape y una nueva asignación

CAPÍTULO 7:  
  
Dos meses habían pasado desde que los dos volvieron a Hogwarts. El director había informado a los estudiante que Remus y su fiero perro permanecerían por un cierto asunto con él y que no planteaba ninguna amenaza a ellos. Los gryffindors y los otros estudiantes dieron la bienvenida a su anterior profesor con gusto, salvo por algunos de los slytherins. Pero los que todavía estaban contra la estancia de Remus fueron silenciados por el fiero gruñido y la excesivamente postura protectora de Padfoot.  
  
El resto del personal estabaa informado de la condición y de la familia verdadera del niño de Remus, durante una larga reunión durante un fin de semana de Hogsmeade. El personal fue comprensivo, y prometió guardar las cosas en secreto hasta que el tiempo correcto llegara. Snape, sin embargo, encontró este lío absolutamente divertido, y después de la reunión, cuando Remus y Padfoot hicieron su camino a su cuarto, Snape los cogió.  
  
"Así pues, tú y tu chucho decidísteis complicar las cosas más aún criando," Snape dijo con desprecio. Remus seguía estando silencioso, Padfoot gruñó.  
  
"Tú te das cuenta, Lupin, que una vez que la familia del niño salga, junto con el hecho de que su compañero todavía no ha cogido a Pettigrew, su niño crecerá sin su otro padre, ¿bien?" Remus seguía estando silencioso, concentrándose en lugar del otro en refrenar a Padfoot.  
  
"Muy bien, Lupin. Ahora prepararé tu poción. Debe estar lista para la semana próxima, "Snape dijo acidamente, después caminó delante de ellos hacia las mazmorras. Cuando Sirius y Remus alcanzaron su cuarto, Remus se lanzó sobre Sirius, lágrimas silenciosos empapaban la ropa de Sirius.  
  
"Hey," Sirius dijo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su apenado amante, "conoces a Snape solo dijo eso para hacer que te sintieras desgraciado. Ahora le estás dando ese placer."  
  
"Solamente no puedes negar que las cosas que dijo no eran verdad," Remus masculló.  
  
"Remmie, no soy bastante estúpido para que me cojan y dejarte solo, especialmente ahora," Sirius razonó. "Sugiero que te relajes aquí y esperes a Poppy mientras que voy de nuevo a la oficina de Albus."  
  
Mientras que Remus estaba en su cuarto, la señora Pomfrey le hacía un chequeo mensual para ver el progreso del bebé, Sirius fue hasta la oficina del director.  
  
"Director," Sirius habló una vez que se sentó, "¿entiendo que tienes un cierto asunto del que quisieras que tome cuidado?"  
  
"Sí, Sirius, y me disculpo por adelantado porque tengo que enviarte al sur para conseguir algunas hierbas no encontradas en Gran Bretaña. También, quisiera que investigaras informes sobre la actividad de Voldemort cerca de Grecia. Algunos espías dicen que está recolectando energía de allí, y necesito verificar eso. Puedes entrar en contacto con Remus a través del fuego y él nos lo retransmitirá a nosotros en la siguiente reunión de la orden."  
  
"Bien, ¿asumo que quisieras que estuviera cuanto antes allí?"  
  
"Considero que a Remus querría saber primero," Dumbledore dijo con una risa ahogada. "Es mejor que vayas ahora, pienso que Remus te está esperando."  
  
Sirius fue de nuevo a su cuarto al ver a Remus durmiendo. Se colocó en la cama de al lado de la forma durmiente, y casi inmediatamente, los calurosos ojos marrones se abrieron.  
  
"Hola," Remus dijo soñolientamente, "¿cómo fueron las cosas con el director?"  
  
"Bien, fueron bien. ¿Cómo fue el chequeo?"  
  
"¡Oh, fue grande! Poppy me dijo que los gemelos y yo estamos sanos. . "  
  
"Para, ¿Dijiste gemelos? Sirius preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
"¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ella dijo que es porqué mi estómago es más grande de lo que debía ser de cuatro meses! No le pregunté si tendremos gemelos idénticos o no, creo que quisiera que fuera parte de la sorpresa." Sirius seguía estando silencioso. Remus notó esto y le dijo, un poco triste, "¿por qué? ¿no tienes gusto de ello?"  
  
"No, no Remmie, por supuesto que estoy feliz sobre ello," Sirius lo tranquilizó. "Bien, es solo que el director me ha dado una asignación, y. . "  
  
"¿Te vas?"  
  
Sirius suspiró. "Sí, tengo que irme. El director quisiera que investigara la actividad de Voldemort en Grecia. Me iré por unos dos a tres meses, pero eso puede aún variar dependiendo de la información que recopile."  
  
"Es que estoy asustado, Paddy. Estarás ausente, y no tendré ninguna manera de saber que estás haciendo. . "  
  
"Permaneceré en contacto contigo a través del fuego, Moony, para ver no solo lo que estás haciendo, también para darte la información que darás a la orden. Me iré mañana por la noche, y prometo que tomaré buen cuidado de mi. ¿tomarás cuidado de ti más, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Sí, por supuesto," Remus contestó reservado. "Me llamarás una vez que llegues allí, y llamarás tan a menudo como te sea posible, ¿bien?" Sirius sonrió. "lo intentaré, Remmie. ¿Tienes hambre ahora? Pienso que la cena está a punto de ser servida. ¿Quieres ir al gran pasillo o quisieras que los elfos de la casa trajeran la comida aquí?" Remus decidió pedir que los elfos de la casa trajeran la cena hasta su cuarto, y él y Sirius compartieron una cena privada juntos, la última para los dos siguientes meses.  
  
***  
  
Hola, aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo. Reviews, si consigo por lo menos tres para mañana prometo poner el siguiente capítulo mañana mismo.  
  
yui the vampire: muchas gracias por tus palabras, deseo que te siga gustando. Besos  
  
snivelly: tus preguntas se responden en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este te haya agradado. Besos 


	8. Wormtail consigue ser capturado

CAPÍTULO 8:  
  
Sirius dejó Hogwarts por el sur el día siguiente, pero no antes de tener a Remus quejándose, cerciorándose de que tenía abundante comida para el camino, contándole los últimos recordatorios y diciendo adios.   
  
Luego, Remus se retiró de nuevo a sus cuartos, obviamente depresivo, acompañado por Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Er, Remus," Harry comenzó vacilantemente, "sabes que Sirius va a tomar buen cuidado de si ... "  
  
"Sí," Hermione se interpuso, "no va a busscarse problemas porque sabe que vas a esperando por él ..."  
  
"Y," Ron le cortó, "estás espenrado gemelos. ¡No puede faltar en eso!"  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé," Remus contestó con fatiga. "Es solo que estoy triste porque no puede estar conmigo ahora. Es bastante difícil lo que estoy pasando con esto y algunas personas me miran como si fuera un hipógrifo manchado de sangre, pero ahora que Sirius no está alrededor. . "  
  
"Hey, podemos darte compañía," Harry interrumpió. "Qiero decir, sé que no somos equivalentes a Sirius, sino que podríamos ser buenos substitutos."  
  
"Gracias Harry. Realmente lo aprecio." Remus miró su reloj. "Es tiempo de la cena, amigos. Debeis estar en el gran pasillo ahora."  
  
"¿Qué sobre ti? ¡Debes comer la cena!" Hermione dijo, sorprendida.  
  
"Pienso que solo convocaré a un elfo de la casa para traerme algo comer. No me siento bien yendo allí, "Remus dijo.  
  
"si quieres, podemos darte compañía," Ron dijo  
  
Remus convino con la proposición de Ron, y minutos más adelante, fueron rodeados por las platos de alimento. Harry, Ron, y Hermione miraron fijamente con asombro como Remus llenó de fresas y de crema su filete, y después lo remató pepinillos en vinagre al eneldo. Remus notó a los tres mirándole fijamente y dijo, "¿Qué es lo que mirais?" Los tres jóvenes Gryffindors se pusieron nerviosos.  
  
"Um...bien...tu comida..." Ron comenzó.  
  
"Porqué, ¿qué es lo incorrecto con mi comida?" Remus dijo defensivamente.  
  
"Oh, um, nada," Harry lo tranquilizó. "Que debe estar bueno." Ron bufó.  
  
"Por supuesto lo está," Remus dijo cuando hurgó feliz en su comida. Harry y Ron lo miraron fijamente, y Hermione solo arrugó su nariz.  
  
* * *  
  
Paso un mes desde que Sirius se fue y Remus ahora demostraba. Esto le ganó fijas miradas curiosas de los estudiante, y pronto los rumores volaban sobre toda la escuela. Remus no pensaba nada en esto; estaba preocupado con cosas mucho más importantes que ésa. Sirius todavía estaba en Grecia, supervisando la actividad de Voldemort allí, y Remus le llamaba a través del fuego cada día para comprobar que estaba bien así como le pasaba la información de su cubierta interior. Remus lo faltó terriblemente, pero Sirius le aseguró que estaría de regreso en Hogwarts para el mes siguiente.  
  
Después de su última charla a través del fuego, Remus hizo su camino a la oficina del director para otra reunión de la orden. Esta vez, estaría retransmitiendo la información que Sirius le dijo hace algunos minutos.  
  
"Ah, Remus, estás aquí," dijo Dumbledore alegre mientras que Remus entraba en el cuarto. El resto de la gente del cuarto lo miró y clavaron su vista en shock en él.  
  
"Qué -?" Ignatius Moon comenzó, pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por el director, explicando la condición del hombre lobo, evitando deliberadamente la pregunta de la familia del niño no nacido y con mucho tacto cambiando de tema. Remus se sentó nervioso en una silla vacía, y comenzó a leer sus notas la información que consiguió.  
  
"Bien," comenzó vacilantemente, "como el director les ha dicho, nosotros tenemos un miembro de la orden que hace el trabajo de cubrir el interior de Grecia porque hay informes de la actividad de mortífagos allí." La gente en el cuarto cabeceó, impulsándolo a continuar. "He hablado con nuestro agente que cubre el interior momentos antes que venir aquí y me ha informado de que Voldemort ha estado reclutando de hecho más seguidores, y nuestro agente cree es que está preparándose para un ataque que comience allí, en una tentativa de drenar el país de sus fuerzas mágicas, moviéndose progresivamente hasta alcanzar Gran Bretaña."  
  
"¿Cómo, ruega decir, que nosotros podamos saber que lo que dice este agente sea verdad o su palabra?" Cortó Moon.  
  
"Le aseguro que nuestro agente tiene mi completa confianza, Ignatius," Dumbledore contestó. "Remus, ¿si puedes continuar?"  
  
"Er.. bien. De todos modos, el señor oscuro ciertamente esta esperando su momento, recolectando constantemente ayuda de la gente de allí. Ellos no han cubierto todo el lugar con energía mágica, así que nuestro agente sugiere que le enviemos por lo menos a otra persona para ayudarle en la exploración del área para todas las fuerzas, oscuro o no, porque podría ayudar a contradecir y blandear a Voldemort cuando sus legiones de seguidores ataquen nuestro centro aquí, concretamente Hogwarts. Actualmente, he estado haciendo la investigación sobre las fuerzas mágicas a través de Europa, pero nuestro contacto también cuenta que algunos miembros de la orden deben también estar explorando fuerzas mágicas en todas las partes del mundo, para prepararse para el avance de Voldemort."  
  
"Detente, Remus," Bill Weasley contradijo. "Eso es una tarea monumental. No podríamos peinar posiblemente el mundo por las fuerzas mágicas en un tiempo corto. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso mientras que salvaguardamos Hogwarts?"  
  
Antes de que Remus pudiera contestar a la pregunta, la cabeza de Arthur Weasley apareció en las llamas, su cara mezclada con éxtasis y preocupación. "Albus, el ministerio de magia requiere tu presencia ahora. El ministro griego tiene la custodia de un mortífago y ahora está aquí para preguntarle." Dumbledore, junto con algunos de éstos en el cuarto, levantó sus cejas. Remus se inquietó en su asiento.  
  
"Encontrarás esta captura muy interesante, Albus." Arthur después dio la vuelta al resto del grupo y dijo, "estoy dejando una ventana abierta así que podeis ver qué está ocurriendo aquí dentro. Creo que ésta es una cuestión que realmente beneficiará a la orden, y finalmente que convencerá a Cornelius Fudge de que se ha levantado el señor oscuro otra vez." Bastante seguro, después de que desapareciera Dumbledore dentro de la red floo y la cabeza de Arthur Weasley, una ventana grande apareció en la pared al lado de la chimenea que permitió que el grupo viera la oficina del ministerio discretamente. Todos los del cuarto miraban con un interés considerable, y después miraron fijamente con asombro la vista que los saludaba.  
  
Pesadamente guardado por diez protectores del ministerio y seguramente atado en una silla de pruebas mágica, actualmente interrogado por un funcionario del ministerio estaba Peter Pettigrew.   
  
***  
  
Y como lo prometido es deuda...aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo. Os pido por favor que dejeis reviews si no es por mi por lo menos para poder enviarle algo a su autora. Vamos a hacer lo mismo que ayer si me dejais 3 ó 4 os prometo que tendré el siguiente para mañana.  
  
Integra S MAlfoy Reiji: mil gracias me alegro de que te guste, espero que lo sigas leyendo y lo disfrutes. Besos  
  
txiri: claro que la actualizo como ya he dicho antes lo prometido es deuda, me alegro mucho de que te guste, gracias por todo. Besos  
  
snivelly: Snape es un cachondo de lo que no te puedes imaginar, a mi me encanta. No se como me las apaño pero en todo lo que traduzco Dumbledore es siempre un manipulador (pienso que en el 5ºlibro lo fue) y quizás sea mi propio subsconciente. ¡¡NO!! no abortará y más que disgustos tendrá alegrias sino fíjate en el final de este capítulo. Gracias por todo. Besos 


	9. La inquisición

CAPÍTULO 9  
  
El cuarto estaba en una tranquilidad mortal, excepto por los sonidos que venían de la ventana. En la oficina del ministro, Albus Dumbledore apareció, y en el mismo tiempo Cornelius Fudge caminó dentro, junto con el jefe de pociones y de hierbas mágicas, llevando un frasco de Veritaserum. Cornelius Fudge y Dumbledore cabecearon el uno en el otro, reconociéndose su presencia, mientras que el otro funcionario del ministerio administró la poción de la verdad a Pettigrew. Una vez que esto fue hecho, Cornelius Fudge caminó más cerca de donde Pettigrew se sentaba. Pettigrew se extremeció.  
  
"Indique su nombre y edad completos, por favor," Fudge dijo monótonamente, con su expresión sombría.  
  
Pettigrew cambió de puesto nerviosamente en su asiento, antes de que balbuceara, "P Peter P-P-Pettigrew, treinta y cuatro." Al lado de los guardianes, una secretaria del ministerio anotaba la entrevista frenéticamente. Agradecidamente, los medios todavía no se habían enterado de los progresos recientes y no había gente del profeta diario para complicar las cosas.  
  
"¿Es verdad que es un seguidor de Tú-Sabes-Quien?" Cornelius Fudge continuó.  
  
"S-Si."  
  
"¿Desde cuando?"  
  
"Desde un mes después de que James y Lili Potter se casaran."  
  
"¿Nos demostraría una prueba de eso?" Pettigrew demostró la marca oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
"Muy bien. Le suponíamos ser muerto, Sr. Pettigrew. ¿Cómo es que permanece con vida?"  
  
Pettigrew contó de nuevo la historia sobre cuando dio la vuelta a la oscuridad y cambió con Sirius el guardian secreto de los Potter, falsificó su muerte, vivió con los Weasleys como una rata por doce años, y volvió al servicio de Voldemort.  
  
"Veo. Tomó el cuidado de él cuando lo encontró. Ahora dígame, ¿cómo hizo Voldemort para recobrar su fuerza?" Dumbledore se interpuso. Cornelius Fudge estuvo en shock por la pregunta. Pettigrew habló de qué sucedió después de la tercera prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos, y de cómo pudo ayudar a Voldemort a recuperar un cuerpo. Los funcionarios del ministerio y los guardianes sacudarieron sus cabezas en repugnancia.  
  
"¿Donde está ahora?" Cornelius Fudge preguntó algo inestable.  
  
"E-en Grecia," Pettigrew contestó. "Está recolectando fuerza allí. Allí hay planes para aspirar las energías mágicas del centro de allí antes de moverse a otras partes de Europa, finalmente lanzando un ataque fuerte en Gran Bretaña, quizá alguna vez el próximo año. N- no estoy seguro de los detalles, E-él discutió m-muchos de los planes a L-Lucius Malfoy, a los r Rochete, y el l-l-los Nott, pero d- de lo que sé, n-no hay cambio de p-planes todavía."  
  
"Muy bien," Cornelius Fudge contestó. Entonces, dando la vuelta a los guardias les dijo, "quisiera que lo guardaran siempre. No lo dejen escaparse." , dio vuelta a Dumbledore y dijo, "Albus, mis disculpas por no creerte a ti o al joven Harry cuando dijisteis que tú -Sabes-Quien se ha levantado otra vez. Me aseguraré de que las medidas para luchar contra él sean tomadas."  
  
  
  
"Muy bien, Cornelius," Dumbledore contestó. "También haré mi parte del trabajo. Pero por ahora, creo que un juicio está por celebrarse aquí?"  
  
"Sí, sí Albus, planeo poner el juicio de Pettigrew cuanto antes. Pero también necesito a Sirius Black en esto, y lo todavía no vemos."  
  
"Creo que puedo encontrarlo, Cornelius. ¿Confío en que no dejarás escaparse a Pettigrew? Supervisaré su celda de detención, Cornelius."  
  
"Sí, sí me aseguraré de que no pueda ir de nuevo a Tú-Sabes-Quien."  
  
"Te veré pronto, Cornelius, pero por ahora, tengo algunas personas esperándome en mí oficina." Y con eso, con polvos floo Dumbledore nuevamente fue dentro de la oficina en donde los miembros de la orden todavía estaban sentados, sorprendendidos. Una vez que Dumbledore apareciera delante de ellos, toda estallaron en charlas. Solo Remus estaba silencioso. Dumbledore llevó a cabo sus manos hasta una señal de que pararan.  
  
"Ahora, ¿La facilidad del testimonio de Pettigrew quitan sus dudas sobre la confiabilidad de nuestro agente?" Dando la vuelta a Remus preguntó, "¿por qué tan sombrío, Remus? Tú de toda las personas debes estar más feliz de que se haya capturado a Peter. Sirius estará aquí contigo en poco tiempo." El grupo, excepto para el cuerpo docente, miraba de Dumbledore a Remus, confundido. Dumbledore los explicó a todos ellos, y, un minuto después de que acabara, la cabeza de Sirius apareció en el fuego.  
  
"¡Albus," dijo con gran urgencia, "Remus no estaba en el cuarto! He estado llamándole ahora a través del fuego por tres veces." Entonces, notando veinte pares de ojos mirándole fijamente, tragó y murmuró, "Oh mierda."  
  
"Oh no necesitas preocuparte, Sirius, nadie aquí va a atraparte ahora," Dumbledore dijo con una sonrisa. Sirius encontró su voz y dijo, "¿has oído? ¿Sobre Pettigrew?"  
  
"Sí, lo hemos oido," dijó la profesora McGonagall, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando en sus labios. "Contamos contigo aquí para mañana, Cornelius Fudge ha decidido llevar a cabo el juicio tan inmediatamente como sea posible. Albus te acompañará al ministerio."  
  
"A propósito," Dumbledore cortó, "¿has recopilado tanta información sobre la actividad de allá como pudieras manejar? ¿Qué sobre los ingredientes de las pociones? Ahora los necesitamos."  
  
"Los tengo conmigo, director, yo se los daré a Snape cuando llegue. Y asumo que Remus le retransmitió ya la información?"  
  
"Sí, muchas gracias. A propósito, Remus está aquí, si quieres hablarle."  
  
"Sí por favor. Muchas gracias." Dando la vuelta a Remus, Sirius dijo, "hola Rem."  
  
"Pa-Quiero decir, Sirius," Remus saludó. "¿Cuándo podemos contar contigo aquí?"  
  
"Déjame ver. La última tarde en lo más último. ¿Porqué? ¿Es mucho? Sirius dijo en broma.  
  
Remus se puso rojo. "soy un inutil," murmuró. "Te veré mañana entonces. Toma cuidado de ti." Después de que desapareciera la cabeza de Sirius, la reunión comenzó, con ellos discutiendo planes de conducta contra Voldemort y sus fuerzas y asignando las tareas.  
  
***  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews a snivelly, Futhark y txirri. La autora y yo os estamos muy agradecidas, lo mismo os vuelvo a decir si hay unos 3, prometo mandar un capítulo cada día. 


	10. ¡ Sirius regresa !

CAPÍTULO 10  
  
Fiel a su palabra, Sirius llegó Hogwarts al día siguiente, pues el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Remus se placía mucho del hecho de estar junto a su amante, pero no pudieron pasar un tiempo muy necesario para ellos juntos porque Albus Dumbledore arrastró casi inmediatamente a Sirius al ministerio. Remus permaneció detrás, principalmente porque Sirius no quería que consiguiera tensionarse con los procedimientos del juicio.  
  
No podrían pasar mucho tiempo juntos durante los días próximos también, porque Sirius estaba ocupado con su juicio. Remus lo entendía, por supuesto, solo eso no evitó que estuviera triste sobre ello. Esto llegó a ser muy evidente mientras que la señora Pomfrey le comprobaba a él y los bebés, que ahora estaba de seis meses.  
  
"Sirius debía estar aquí ahora," Remus dijo tristemente cuando la señora Pomfrey le comprobada para saber si estaban bien las muestras vitales de los bebés. La medibruja miró al apenado mago y dijo, "sabes que Sirius quiere estar alrededor, pero tiene cosas que hacer en el ministerio. Entiende eso, ¿no es así?"  
  
"Bien, sí, por supuesto, solo es una persona cambiada desde que el juicio comenzó. Y- Yo xomienzo a pensar que no me quiere a mi y a los bebés más." Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de los ojos marrones cuando dijo esto. La medibruja suspiró. Otro presionado cambio de humor.  
  
"¡Remus, solo está tensiodo por el juicio! Por supuesto que le ama y quiere a los gemelos. Después de todo, lo dos los creasteís."  
  
"¡Pero ves, incluso no planeamos esto! No sabíamos que mi poción estaba mal y pudo lamentarlo levemente ahora!" Remus exclamó, las lágrimas caían adefinitivamente ahora por sus mejillas.  
  
"No pienso que Sirius sea ese tipo de personas, querido. Te dije que, solo tiene mucho en su mente. Estará de nuevo normal cuando el juicio termine. En hecho, estoy sorprendida que todavía no termine. Con la declaración de Peter Pettigrew, pensé que teníe la absolución en el bolsillo."  
  
"¿Pero qué si no es? ¿Qué si Sirius se va otra vez? Qué si -?"  
  
"Él no. Para de tensionarte, no es bueno para ti y los gemelos."  
  
"¿Pero cómo estaré bien si Sirius no está aquí?" Remus gimoteó pateticamente.  
  
"¡Dulzura, Sirius estará después del juicio, no te preocupes! Ahora, los bebés están muy sanos, y se están formando realmente bien. Debe continuar comiendo bien y guardando tu nivel de tensión, especialmente antes y después de tus transformaciones. ¿Más preguntas?"  
  
"Sí. ¿Piensas que a Sirius le gustará que los bebés esten sanos?" La medibrula suspiró con exasperación, pero todavía contestó tranquilamente, "sí, por supuesto estará feliz. No te olvide de decirle más adelante, ¿muy bien?"  
  
"Estás segura que no lo lamentará?" Remus preguntó una más vez. "Él no , Remus. Ahora, ahora vas, y consigues un cierto descanso."  
  
"No pienso que dormiré ahora," Remus dijo, repentinamente entusiástico. La medibruja levantó sus cejas y dijo, "¿Oh?"  
  
¡"Sí! Limpiaré el cuarto, entonces pediré que los elfos de la casa traigan cena a la hora de la llegada de Sirius del ministerio, de modo que la haya una gran atmósfera cuando le diga que los bebés están muy sanos, y."  
  
"Whoa, para ya, querido," la señora Pomfrey dijo. "Tendrás un montón de horas para hacer eso. Ha pasado una hora más allá desde el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? ¿Leer un libro, quizá? No te tensiones demasiado. Sirius lo entenderá."  
  
"¡Pero quiero que nuestro cuarto este limpio cuando llegue! Oh Poppy, gracias por decirme que los bebés están sanos!" Remus exclamó, y envolvió a la medibruja en un gran abrazo. La señora Pomfrey rodó los ojos, murmurando silenciosamente sobre los sangrientos cambios de humor, pero una vez que Remus la dejara ir, ella sonrió en el ahora feliz hombre lobo.  
  
"Ahora vete, Remus. Quisiera que te relajaras. Pon música, o ves a darte un largo en la tina, que hace maravillas." Tan pronto como la medibruja saliera del umbral, Remus limpió el cuarto ya limpio mientras que escuchaba la música en la radio mágica, tarareando feliz. Luego, pidió un poco de pizza de queso rematado con los tallarines de chocolate cubiertos de espaguetis y setas de shiitake, hamburguesa de bacon, y suaves fresas para picar algo. Entonces fue a leer una novela, y después de esto, fue al cuarto de baño para un largo baño en la tina, y aquí es donde Sirius lo encontró cuando llegó antes de la cena.  
  
Sirius se inclinó en el marco de la puerta cuando vió a Remus, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, tarareando pacíficamente con la música. Se desalojó del marco de la puerta y vadeó a través de los coloridos pétalos de las flores derramados a través del suelo y se sentó en el borde de la tina, donde las velas ligeramente perfumadas se quemaban lentamente. Remus, detectando a algún otro en el cuarto, abrió los ojos languidamente y se vió cara a cara con su amante.  
  
"Hola," Remus dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿ Quieres unirte a mi?"  
  
Inmediatamente Sirius se despojó de su ropa, colocandola cuidadosamente en el cesto de ropa, y entonces se unió a Remus en la tina. Remus alternadamente comenzó a dar masajes a los músculos tensos en la espalda de Sirius.  
  
"Cómo tue tu día, amor?" Remus preguntó reservado.  
  
Sirius dio la vuelta. Buscando la cara de Remus, y estuvo levemente sorprendido cuando encontró un tinte de tristeza en esos calidos ojos marrones. Inmediatamente, Sirius entendía por que Remus quería pasar más tiempo con él, algo que no pudo proporcionarle últimamente debido por todo lo que le había estado sucediendo.  
  
"Estoy bien, Remmie, solo cansado. Ha sido un largo día."  
  
"¿Cómo fue el juicio? ¿Te dieron un rato duro?"  
  
"No, en absoluto. Quizá porque Dumbledore estaba allí." Sirius paró por un momento y dijo, "escucha, Remmie, lo siento si no he estado tiempo contigo últimamente, pero he estado extremadamente ocupado. El juicio está casi encima, y la decisión será dada mañana. Entonces conseguiré pasar todo mi tiempo contigo."  
  
"Pero, qué si alguien engaña a la juez con la creencia de ese Peter."  
  
Sirius abrazó a Remus ligeramente y dijo, "no pienses eso. Incluso presentó sus pruebas el mismo. No te preocupes, s¡bien? Los procedimientos finales serán celebrados mañana por la mañana, y Dumbledore dice que puedes venir si tienes gusto."  
  
"Realmente?" Los ojos marrones miraron dentro de los ojos azules excitadamente.  
  
"Por supuesto," Sirius dijo sonriente. "Ahora, sé que tuviste tu chequeo hoy. ¿Cómo fue?" Remus sonrió con orgullo . "Poppy dice que nuestros gemelos están creciendo realmente bien. Están muy sanos."  
  
"¡Esas son realmente buenas noticias!" Sirius dijo. "Y siento que hay que celebrarlo."  
  
"¿Oh?"  
  
"Oh si. Ven aquí y te demostraré exactamente cómo quiero celebrarlo." Las mejillas de Remus se volvieron rosas, pero eso no lo guardó de acercarse más mientras que Sirius comenzó su celebración."  
  
***  
  
N/T: Prometo poner un nuevo capítulo mañana con un mínimo de 3 reviews... aviso que siempre lo haré así hasta el final de la historia, así no tendré que repetirlo más.  
  
snivelly: tenemos opiniones muy similares, también me parece que Fudge es un desgraciado, hasta que no ve que lo tiene encima jamás actúa. De la rata no quiero ni hablar, porque si empiezo no termino. Muchas gracias y besitos.  
  
txiri: al pobre Remmie lo único que le ocurre es que el embarazo te hace tener unos cambios de humor extraordinarios y encima si se ve solo..., aunque no sea voluntariamente por parte de Sirius.  
  
Lissie: ¿Qué tal amiguita? espero que muy bien y actualizando rapidito tu historia. A mi este fict me gusta mucho por lo románticos y tiernos que son y también por los gemelos ya que por ser licántropo me pareció original lo de la poción mal hecha pero he de reconocerte que lo empecé a traducir por su continuación que es un H-D. La personalidad de Severus pienso que se asemeja un poco a su época de estudiante por el odio y esas cosas, pero hay ficts donde severus me gusta mucho más. Fudge es idiota...uff que ganas le tengo. Besitos 


	11. El dia después del juicio

CAPÍTULO 11:  
  
Al dia siguiente, una fresca y húmeda mañana de Febrero, Sirius, Remus, y Dumbledore fueron al ministerio por el juicio del día anterior. Sirius estaba nervioso, y Remus intentaba calmar los nervios de su amante. Mientras entraron en el cuarto del juicio, fueron saludados por muchas curiosas miradas fijas, especialmente hacia Remus y su vientre algo enorme, pero eligieron no hacer caso de eso. Finalmente, el consejo de justicia del ministerio entró en el cuarto, a la vez que la puerta en la esquina lejana se abrió, revelando a dos fornidos guardianes que llevaban a Peter Pettigrew. Los ojos de Sirius destellaban con cólera. Tan pronto como los guardianes encadenaran a Pettigrew en la silla, cerciorándose de que tuviera contra-apariciones o encantos de transformaciones, el líder del consejo, Reginald Kinney, se paro para dirigirse a la audiencia.  
  
"Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para atestiguar el veredicto en el acusado mortífago Peter Pettigrew y súplicar por la absolución de Sirius Black. Sr. Black, si vienesa adelante por favor, "dijo el sr. Kinney, y Sirius estaba parado fue al centro del cuarto.  
  
"Las evidencias presentadas por los testigos, el testimonio del sr Pettigrew debajo del Veritaserum ha sido deliberado por este consejo. ¿Tiene usted cualquier otra cosa que decir?" Sirius sacudió en un no su cabeza. Sr. Kinney dio la vuelta hacia Pettigrew, que estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies, y dijo, "las evidencias y el testimonio del Sr. Black y el suyo se han deliberado también. ¿Tiene usted cualquier otra cosa que decir en su defensa?" Pettigrew sacudió su cabeza también.  
  
"Muy bien. Pues ustedes, señoras y caballeros, son familiares con, que el caso de Sirius Black no fue deliberado por el ministerio hace catorce años, y Peter Pettigrew se ha creido que estaba muerto hasta su captura hace aproximadamente un mes. El consejo ha deliberado ya en las evidencias y los testimonios presentados en esta corte y ha sido decidido que el Sr. Sirius Black está ahora absuelto de todas las cargas contra él. El ministerio de magia devolverá todas las propiedades y activos al sr. Black poco después de este juicio."  
  
La cara de Sirius se rompió en una gran sonrisa , mientras que Pettigrew palideció visiblemente. El sr. Kinney no tomó noticias de esto y continuó, "El sr. Pettigrew, por otra parte, ahora se le condena por la implicación de los mortífagos y la grave ofensa de resucitar al señor oscuro Voldemort. Sr. Pettigrew, "El sr. Kinney continuó, haciendo frente al pálido y temblante cuerpo de Pettigrew," el ministerio le escoltará a Azkaban, donde recibirá el beso del Dementor, efectivo inmediatamente."  
  
Después de hacer este anuncio,el silenció, que la tensa atmósfera del cuarto había tenido se rompió. Sirius fue a la mesa del consejo y se dio la mano con los miembros de consejo, mientras que los periodistas del profeta diario y del semanario de las brujas se arremolinaron alrededor de él, determinados en conseguir una entrevista exclusiva. Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, habiendo un brillo presente en sus ojos azul claro mientras que acariciba la espalda de Remus, que ahora tenía (otra vez) un arrebato de sollozos inducido por las hormonas. Los guardias del ministerio, mientras tanto, arrastraban a un Peter Pettigrew que estaba sollozando fuera del cuarto, por que estaba a punto de serle dado a los dementores. Tomó absolutamente un rato largo antes de que el cuarto fuera de nuevo silencioso, y solamente después de que todos los periodistas y funcionarios del ministerio dejaron hacer a Sirius, Remus, y Dumbledore su viaje de nuevo a Hogwarts.  
  
"Bien, eso fue ciertamente divertido," Sirius comentó cuando subieron al coche del ministerio que los llevaría de nuevo a Hogwarts, pues Remus no podía aparecerse en Hogsmeade debido a su condición.  
  
"Debe serlo," Dumbledore dijo, riéndose ligeramente entre dientes. "Ahora eres un hombre libre, Sirius."  
  
"Sí, y ahora que conseguiré todas mis pertenencias de regreso, podré mantaner a nuestros gemelos," Sirius dijo feliz. Remus, a propósito, estaba fuera de la conversación desde que había caido dormido al lado de Sirius.  
  
"Vas a ser un orgulloso padre en tres meses," comentó Dumbledore.  
  
"A propósito, ¿ganaré la custodia sobre Harry ahora que estoy libre? Porque me dijeron que esos arruinados parientes suyos lo habían estado tratando gravemente."  
  
"Sí, creo que puede ser arreglado. Puedes hablar con Harry una vez que lleguemos a Hogwarts, y cuando Harry convenga, tú y Harry podéis ir a los Dursleys a informarles que Harry ahora estará bajo tu cuidado."  
  
Mucho, mucho más adelante, Sirius y Remus estaban en el cuarto común de Gryffindor, intentando charlar con Harry en paz pero descubriendo que eso era absolutamente duro de hacer así con todo los Gryffindors felicitando a Sirius por ser absuelto y a Remus por los gemelos.  
  
Sirius despejó su garganta. "Así pues, Harry," comenzó. "Mi nombre ha sido ahora despejado."  
  
Harry bufó. "Lo he oído," dijo en broma.  
  
"Y Remus y yo hemos convenido que tomaremos tu custodia, una vez que consiga mi casa y mi dinero de regreso."  
  
Harry miró fijamente al par, quedandose mudo. "Vosotros. ¿Quisiérais que fuera a vivir con vosotros amigos?"  
  
"Creo que es lo esencal de ello, Harry," Remus dijo, divertido.  
  
"¿No quieres?" Preguntó Sirius.  
  
"¿Estás chalado? ¡Por supuesto que quiero!" Harry exclamó. "¿Pero, no sentís que tenéis mucho que pensar sobre ello? Quiero decir, estaís teniendo gemelos en mayo, entonces me moveré con vosotros amigos en junio, y... "  
  
"Harry, quisiéramos que estuvieras con nosotros y no esos horribles parientes tuyo," Remus dijo, estremeciéndose.  
  
"Y además," Sirius agregó, "tus padres me designaron tu padrino. Creo completamente que no querrían que estuvieses al cuidado de esos Dursleys. Mi casa es bastante grande, y tengo bastante pan para mantener a cinco, ¿porqué no?"  
  
"Supongo... " Harry dijo, conviniendo.  
  
"Eso es un sí o no?" Remus pidió, haciendo muecas.  
  
"¡Por supuesto es sí! ¡No estoy lo bastante loco de pasar la ocasión de no ir de nuevo con los Dursleys otra vez! Gracias, Sirius.. y Remus, "Harry dijo, sonriendo extensamente. "Puedo ayudar con los bebés también, y con los quehaceres doméstico, así que no estaríais haciendo todo. Así pues, ¿esto es fijo, entonces?"  
  
"¡Si! Informaremos a tus parientes sobre las primeras cosas mañana, "Sirius dijo. "Ahora, déjar que os dirija a la cena, ¡estoy positivamente muerto de hambre!"  
  
Los tres fueron al gran comedor para la cena, donde Harry felizmente dijo a Ron y Hermione sobre la mudanza con su padrino, quien estaba en ese momento siendo felicitado correctamente por los estudiantes y el personal por su puesta en libertad y paternidad inminente.  
  
***  
  
txiri: hola, suponía que lo sabías es un decir mio algo raro, dicúlpame. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, creo que si porque Sirius ya está libre. Besitos y que estés bien.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que sus cambios de humor son muy divertidos. Si los personajes conservan algo de la esencia de los originales como bien dijiste. Al final del 5º libro Dumbledore demuestra ser un auténtico manipulador. Si tienes intención de leerlo por internet dimelo y te diré una página en la que está muy bien traducido. La continuación se llama "and another year". Besitos y espero leer algo tuyo pronto.  
  
snivelly: la verdad es que los cambios de humor son tremendamente divertidos al leerlo, pero si tienes que aguantarlos...ya es otra cosa. Además de lo que come es lo que come... da asco de pensarlo. Deseo cumplido alguien se ha cargado a la rata jajaja. Besitos y que estés bien. 


	12. ¡Quidditch!

CAPÍTULO 12  
  
Los días de Sirius como hombre libre eran calmados y felices. Aunque él y Remus todavía estaban ocupados con la orden, también habían estado pasando más tiempo juntos. Una clara y soleada media mañana en mayo, se sentaron al lado de Hermione en la grada del campo de Quidditch, mirando el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
El campo estaba lleno de charlas excitadas y el entusiasmo y cuando la ligera brisa barrió a través de la grada y de los catorce jugadores descendieron arriba y abajo en el campo. Estaba en el centro de un muy brutal, muy sucio, y muy cerrado juego, con Slytherin adelantado, 90-80. Harry estaba explorando el campo en un abrir y cerra de ojos buscando la snitch sobre el caos de las Bludgers, de los Quaffle, y del mar verde y rojo de abajo. Draco Malfoy estaba en el otro lado del campo, también buscando sobre todo, buccándo la snitch.  
  
"¡Bien! ¡La cazadora Johnson de Gryffindor anota! Ahora está de nuevo el masrcador empatado, gente, a 90! " dijo Lee Jordan entusiasticamente. Debajo en la grada, Remus estaba saltando, algo que era muy normal por su carácter.  
  
"Remmie, realmente pienso que debes parar de saltar ahora," Sirius dijo preocupadamente. "Puede ser que te dañes a ti o a los bebés."  
  
"¡Paddy, el juego realmente está muy emocionante!" Ahora, algunos estudiantes miraban fijamente en shock a su embarazado, moderado anterior profesor como saltaba y animaba junto con el resto de los entusiástico Gryffindors, y Sirius que intentaba inutilmente calmarlo. Encima en el aire, los buscadores de Gryffindor y de Slytherin se zambullían a por la snitch de dorada, que se asomaba a algunos pies de la tierra.  
  
"¡Mirénlos allá van!" gritó Lee. ¡Los infames archi-enemigos Potter y Malfoy están ahora prácticamente perpendiculares a la tierra, en una caliente y escurridiza persecución de la snitch dorada! Están avanzando un poquito más cerca. y más cerca. ¡Bruja santa! ¡Una Bludger!"  
  
Y de hecho, una Bludger ahora hacía rápidamente su camino hacia los dos buscadores, que no parecían haberlo notado. ¡Remus estaba mordiendo sus uñas con preocupación y anticipación mezcladas, antes de que gritara, "¡Hey! ¡Bludger detrás de ti!"  
  
Harry reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Remus y sabía inmediatamente que el hombre lobo lo advirtió de algo que venía que no podría ver. Por instinto, se zambulló algunos pies hacia la tierra, pues vió a la Bludger yendo hacia su dirección. Malfoy también notó la Bludger el viniendo a su camino y viró equivocadamente hacia arriba, dando a Harry la abertura perfecta para coger la snitch. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su error, cambió la dirección y se dirigió hacia abajo, pero estaba demasiado atrasado. Harry estaba bajando en picado, con la minúscula bola dorada agarrada firmemente en su mano. ¡Los Gryffindors en la grada estallaron en ruidosas aclamaciones cuando creció la voz de Lee Jordan, "y los Gryffindor ganan la copa de Quidditch, 240 - 90! ¡Tomar eso, viscosas serpientes engañosas!"  
  
Todo los Gryffindors estaban saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo como maniacos, gritando como viejos, y riendo como allí como no hicieron por la mañana. Incluso las casas de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff animaban a los Gryffindors. Remus, en su excitado estado, saltó y animó incluso más difícilmente. Incluso no paró de moverse alrededor cuando el equipo de Gryffindor llevó a Harry sobre sus cabezas a las gradas para recoger la copa. Después del partido, todos los Gryffindors se dirigieron a su sala común, donde una enorme fiesta por la victoria estaba trabajándose. Las bandejas de comida y las cervezas de mantequilla alinearon en las improvisadas mesas que algunos habían transformado de sillas sencillas, y la música estaba a toda marcha. Harry había invitado a Sirius y a Remus que se unieron adentro, y el par ahora estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá cerca de la ventana, tomando largos tragos de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
"Bien, esta es una buena fiesta, ¿no es así?" Sirius susurró a Remus.  
  
"¡ Lo sé! ¡Ha sido realmente mucho tiempo desde que asistí por última vez a una fiesta tan ruidoso y agitada, y me siento como para bailar! ¡Vamos, Paddy, llévame a bailar!" Remus dijo animadamente.  
  
"Remus, estás embarazado de ocho meses. Con gemelos. Déjemos el baile hasta que los bebés estén fuera, ¿bien?"  
  
"Prometo que nada sucederá, Paddy, ven!" El razonamiento adicional de Sirius estaba ahogado por la ruidosa música cuando Remus fue al centro del cuarto, mezclandose con Harry, Ron y Hermione, claramente teniendo diversión.  
  
' También puedo unirme a ellos, ' pensó Sirius, y se unió al grupo. Minutos después, disminuyó el ritmo de la música y el gran grupo de escandalosos bailarines se rompió en parejas. Ron y Hermione estaban repentinamente en su propio pequeño mundo, y Harry fue a la mesa-buffet improvisada a conseguir algo de comer. Sirius engatusó a Remus para sentarse en el sofá a descansar. Remus convino; estaba absolutamente cansado después de todo el esfuerzo y toda la energía gastada en el día. Se sentaron en el sofá que ocuparon previamente, mirando silenciosamente a las parejas que bailaban. Remus se inclinó sobre el hombro de Sirius y dejándose llevar por el sueño. Sirius tiró de él más cerca, sonriendole a la criatura perfecta que estaba a su lado. Minutos después, los ojos de Remus se abrieron repentinamente, y se incorporó bruscamente, con una mirada impresionada sobre sus facciones.  
  
Sirius inmediatamente se enderezó, y preguntó, "¿Remmie? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"  
  
Remus miraba a Sirius, con pánico levantándose en él, y dijo en un susurro, "pienso que los gemelos quieren salir ahora, Paddy."  
  
***  
  
yui the vampire: Muchísimas gracias por todo, me alegro de que te guste el giro que ha pegado la historia. Besitos  
  
snivelly: Lo de Pettigrew estuvo muy bien se lo merecía por traidor. El pobre Harry ya no tendrá que soportar más a los pordioseros e indeseables de sus tíos. Creo que si hubíera tenido que cambiar a su primo con 8 años el pobre Harry se hubiera muerto del asco. Besitos  
  
Txiri: Hola amiguita, lo de la libertad de Sirius fue genial, así podra estar con Remus y sus hijos sin esconderse. lo de Petter, si hubiera sido solo un traidor y un asesino, por ejemplo yo le daría la pena de cadena perpetua, pero fue peor aún que ayudara a Voldemort a resurgir sabiendo que pondría en peligro a todo el mundo (magos y muggles). Besitos y cuídate. 


	13. Los gemelos quieren salir

CAPÍTULO 13  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Sirius completamente en shock. "¿Estás seguro?"  
  
Completamente seguro. Remus contestó. "Mi agua se rompió." Remus mostró a Sirius sus ahora empapados pantalones. Sirius lo miró fijamente por un momento, procesando la información.  
  
"Bien, ¿solo vas a mirar fijamente mis pantalones empapados?" Remus dijo impacientemente.  
  
Preparando su mente,dijo, "Vamos, déjame llevarte a la enfermería." Inmediatamente, Sirius estaba parado, y ayudó a su amante a ponerse de pie. Después de un rápido adiós a Harry, explicando que Remus estaba de parto, el par salió de la torre e hizo lentamente su camino al ala del hospital.  
  
"Maldición, Sirius, esto lastima!" Remus exclamó, pues una contracción lo golpeó.  
  
"¿Donde lastima, Remmie?" Sirius dijo nerviosamente. Estaba aterrado. Caminaban lentamente hacia la enfermería, y estaba asustado que no podrían llegar allí a tiempo.  
  
"¡Por todas partes! Oh, paddy, ¿todavía no estamos allí?"  
  
"Solo guarda caminar, cariño, estamos casi allí," Sirius dijo, intentando calmar a su angustiado compañero.  
  
"¿¡¿casi allí?!?" Remus rugió. "¡Todavía estamos en el sangriento pasillo que conduce a la torre de Gryffindor!" exclamó airadamente. "¡juro, Sirius, que nunca dormiré a tu lado después de que los bebés nazcan! Ésta es toda tu sangrienta culpa, ¿lo sabes?" Sirius intentó no hacer caso de Remus, pero el hombre lobo de pelo castaño no se callaría.  
  
"Tú me dejaste embarazado. ¡¡¡Esta es toda TÚ CULPA!!! ¡¡¡Juro, que te echaré una maldición cuando incluso te atrevas a intentar venir cerca de mi después de que este infierno termine!!! Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda...oooooowwwwwwwwwww!!!"  
  
Sirius suspiró. Finalmente, después de lo qué pareció como una eternidad, alcanzó la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey lo llevó rápidamente hacia una cama. Ella mandó a Remus a acostarse e intentar relajarse.  
  
"¿¡¿RELAJARME?!? ¿¡¿Espera que me relaje cuando me siento como si me estuvieran aplastando por todos los lados?!?"  
  
"Todavía no estás listo para el nacimiento," La señora Pomfrey dija tranquilamente, mientras ella preparaba los materiales necesários para el parto, incluyendo dos pequeñas cunas para los bebés. "Tenemos que esperar hasta que estés en 10 centímetros antes de que comiences a empujar."  
  
¡Maldición no pienso que necesite empujar, ellos están empujando por su propia cuenta!" Remus exclamó, mientras otra contracción golpeó su cuerpo. Sirius solo se sentó al lado de él, limpiando el sudor de su frente y apartando los largos filamentos de su ondulado pelo castaño de su cara. Otra hora había pasado y Remus todavía se retorcía lamentablemente en la cama, gritaba y maldecía a todos. En el cuarto exterior esperaban, Harry, Ron, y Hermione paseando nerviosamente, intentando ahogar fuera los alaridos y gritos de Remus.  
  
"Me pregunto qué está sucediendo adentro," Hermione estaba inquieta. "Oh espero que Remus esté bien... "  
  
Ron estaba a punto de decir una réplica sarcástica cuando oyeron el grito de Remus, "yo voy a cortar sus bolas la próxima vez que intentes buscarme en la cama, ¿me oyes?  
  
¡ Esto...nunca...sucederá...otra...vez!" Hermione paró en seco y miró fijamente a la puerta cerrada.  
  
"Ouch," Harry y Ron dijeron al mismo tiempo, estremeciéndose.  
  
Dentro, Sirius todavía intentaba la mejor manera de calmar a su amante. "¡Remmie, necesitas relajarte," Sirius comenzó, pero Remus lo cortó, "¡qué es lo que estás diciendo! ¡Te dije que, no puedo relajarme mientras que dos bebés están intentando empujar en mí! ¡Ésta es toda tu culpa, Sirius Black, ésta es toda tu culpa! ¡Tú mejor me adoras después de esto, y me trata como a la realeza! Maldición, ¿¡¿cuándo pararán estas contracciones?!? ¡¡¡Oooowwwwwwwww!!!"  
  
La señora Pomfrey comprobó la abertura del canal de nacimiento. "7 centímetros. No falta mucho, Remus. Solo relájate y respira profundamente." Retornó hacía Sirius y le dijo, "estaré fuera por un par de minutos para coger algunas pociones de mi armario, ¿bien? Vigílale." Remus miró a Sirius, rodándo sus lágrimas por sus ojos marrones.  
  
"Paddy, latima. Por favor haz que pare el dolor, por favor. Él rogó.  
  
"Cariño, solo relájate. Ahora respira profundamente...aspira...espira...continua," Sirius dijo. Remus siguió las instrucciones de Sirius. Después de un rato, él habló otra vez. "Paddy...no te vayas. Por favor no te vayas."  
  
"No me iré, Remmie, ¿bien? Estaré aquí," Sirius lo tranquilizó y entonces la señora Pomfrey reapareció.  
  
"Bien, ahora tengo todo listo. Remus, ¿estás bien?" Remus cabeceó. "Ahora Sirius, quiero que estés aquí y lo sostengas, ¿te parece bien? Se paciente," la medibruja dijo con una leve sonrisa. Comprobando el canal de nacimiento, ella dijo, "bien, casi estamos allí Remus, solo algunos segundos ahora...de acuerdo! ¡10 centímetros!" La señora Pomfrey convocó las cosas que ella necesitaría. Después ella dio la vuelta a Remus y dijo, "ahora toma una profunda, una profunda respriración y empuja. Fuerte."  
  
***  
  
laia: hola, muchas gracias por leer, si te pareció que Remus lo estaba pasando mal imagínate ahora de parto, pobre lo que le espera. Besitos  
  
  
  
snivelly: Remus es tranquilo, pero al pobre le pasa de todo desde ser licántropo hasta quedar embarazado. ¿Eres ochomesina? jeje, yo todo lo contrario, nací de 10 meses. La secuela no es así Draco lo pasa muy mal, ya lo verás. Besitos.  
  
  
  
txiri: hola, si como ves esto se acaba ya aunque hay continuación, que es un H-D pero con mucho R-S y los gemelos. Al pobre Sirius, Remus hasta lo amenaza. Besitos. 


	14. Los gemelos hacen una gran entrada

CAPÍTULO 14  
  
Dos horas más adelante, el parto seguía siendo aún muy intenso, y los gritos de Remus ahogaban las frustradas súplicas de la medibruja para qu empujar más fuerte. "¡Remus, no estás empujando lo bastante fuerte!" dijo la medibruja exasperada. "¡¡¡EMPUJA MÁS FUERTE!!!"  
  
"¡QUÉ DIABLOS PIENSAS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡ESTOY EMPUJANDO YA MI TRIPA HACIA FUERA!" rugió. Al lado de él, Sirius ofrecía comodidad silenciosa a Remus, limpiando suavemente con un paño húmedo su cara para refrescarlo y murmurando confortables palabras. Remus no hacía prácticamente caso de él; las fuertes contracciones le hacían enfocarse en sacar a los bebés hacia fuera que en vez de Sirius.  
  
"¡Venga, Remus, empuja más fuerte!" dijo Pomfrey, sintiéndose ahora realmente frustrada. "¡estaremos aquí un rato realmente largo si no comienzas a empujar más fuerte, Remus!"  
  
Remus ahora gritaba. "Estoy empujando, yo estoy... yo... no puedo hacer esto más. Esto lastima tanto, por favor haz que pare. . " Gimoteó pateticamente.  
  
"Remmie, solo da tu mejor tiro, estarán fuera pronto," Sirius dijo suavemente en el oído de Remus, mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas que vertían los ojos de Remus.  
  
"Puedo sentir a los bebés empujando ahora, Remus, tienes que ayudarles. Quieren salir, Remus, y necesitarán toda la ayuda que pueden conseguir de ti. Empuja, Remus, empuja, "la medibruja lo engatusó. Remus mordió su labio fuerte mientras que empujaba con toda su fuerza, viendo sangre. Sirius inmediatamente la limpió de su boca.  
  
"Solo un poco más, Remus," la medibruja continuó.  
  
"¡He estado empujando por dos malditas horas! ¡DOS HORAS! ¿Porqué no pueden solo deslizarse hacia fuera y hacer mi vida mucho más fácil?" Remus se quejó, pero la medibruja no le hizo caso, centrándose en su lugar en los bebés.  
  
"Un poco más...puedo ver la cabeza de los bebés ahora...solo algunos minutos más, Remus, un gran empujón...por favor...un gran empujón..."Remus conformó, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, gritando cuando sintió un gran aumento de presión, entonces la sintió rápidamente disminuir mientras que sintió deslizarse al primer bebé a través del canal de nacimiento. Algunos momentos más adelante, una ruidosa lamentación sonó a través del cuarto. Remus se reclinó, jadeando, sudando, y cortando toda la circulación a la mano derecha de Sirius. A Sirius no le parecía importar, aunque, mientras se concentraba más en Remus, besando arriba de la sudorosa frente.  
  
"Es un chico, Remus, Sirius, y parece estar muy sano. Ahora, hay otro bebé allí que quiere salir, yo quisiera que empujaras otra vez, ¿bien?" Viendo la dolida mirada en la cara de Remus, la medibruja dijo, "sé que estás cansado, Remus, pero el segundo bebé que no va a tardar, el primer bebé ha estirado el canal de nacimiento ya. Solo necesito que empujes de modo que le sea más fácil, ¿bien?"  
  
"Concéntrate, Remmie, relajate, entonces empuja," Sirius dijo, ayudándo a Remus para continuar. Remus empujó y gruñó y gimió.  
  
"¡Buen gracioso, lastima!" Remus se lamentaba, a medida que continuó empujando.  
  
"¡Muy bien! bien, puedo ver ahora otro melena de pelo negro, un empujón más Remus, un empujón más... "  
  
"¡Eso es, Remmie, sigue empujándo!" Sirius dijo excitadamente.  
  
"¡Estoy empujando tan fuerte como puedo!" Remus gritó, mientras la presión del canal de nacimiento aumentó. Algunos tensos momentos volaron cerca y Remus sintió el segundo bebé deslizarse fuera de él, seguido por otra aguda lamentación. Remus cayó sobre la cama, levantando un largo suspiro.  
  
"Su segundo pequeño ángel es una chica, Remus, Sirius. Felicitaciones, "la señora Pomfrey dijo con una sonrisa. Ella limpió inmediatamente a Remus con una pasada de su varita y dio la vuelta a su atención a los bebés, limpiándolos correctamente y midiéndolos.  
  
"Felicitaciones, tenéis a un chico y una chica muy sanos. Ambos de seis libras y media. Muy encantadores, "la señora Pomfrey dijo felizmente, colocando a los bebés en sus cunas. Sirius miraba sobre las cunas y vio a dos bebés muy rosados de la sierra dos con una melena de pelo negro apenas como el suyo. Sus pequeñas narices y labios rojos cereza miraban un poco como Remus, mientras que la forma de sus caras era un poco redonda. Sirius miró a sus niños por algunos minutos más, maravillándose de su belleza, después dio la vuelta a Remus, que sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados. Sirius besó a Remus en los labios y le susurró, "gracias, Remmie. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."  
  
Remus sonrió, con sus ojos aún cerrados. "Te amo, Paddy," susurró agotadamente. Sirius lo besó una vez más y contestó, "te amo también, Moony."  
  
***  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por leer, gracias también de parte de la autora.  
  
Lissie: jajaja si el 12 te gusto me imagino que estos dos últimos más aún porque tienen algunos puntos muy buenos. La dirección es esta http://207.44.246.22//harrymania.com.ar/libro5traducciones.htm  
  
Espero que te guste esta bastante bien traducido. No hace falta que me agradezcas nada lo hago porque quiero y me gusta echar una mano. Besitos   
  
txiri: me alegra que te guste, si aunque Sirius tuvo que aguantar fue mucho peor la dolorosa situación de Remus pero cuando coja a sus hijos se le pasarán todos los dolores del mundo. Si, voy a hacer la traducción pero no será como MARIA-JONAN sino como alima21, ya os lo explicaré en el último capítulo, ¿de acuerdo? Tus capítulos me los envias cuando quieras, incluso si quieres te corrijo los primeros para que este la historia más completa, lo haremos como quieras, vale. Besitos  
  
Natasha Riddle: no te preocupes felicitaré a la atura de tu parte y muchas gracias en la parte que me toca. El fict lo actualizo muy rápido para teneros contentas. Besitos  
  
snivelly: ese grito fue divertidísimo, me reí mucho traduciéndolo. No, Remus quiere demasiado a Sirius como para arrancarle la cabeza...en todo caso...las bolas jajaja. Si Draquito lo pasará mal en el otro fict y necesitará ayuda de Harry, Sirius y Remus. Besitos 


	15. Una reunión de familia

CAPÍTULO 15  
  
Al día siguiente, la enfermería estaba llena a estallar con los excitados Gryffindors. Todos sabían que Sirius y Remus ahora tenían un par de lindos pequeños bebés, y no podían resistir tomar de un vistazo a esos encantadores ojos azules que miraban fijamente en ellos absolutamente desconcertados en cuanto a qué sucedía. En la cama al lado de las cunas de los bebés, Remus se incorporaba, apoyado por enormes, almohadas mullidas. Sirius estaba al lado de él, mirando a los estudiantes hacer gorgoritos a sus preciosos ángeles, preparado completamente por si uno de los dos gritaba. Harry, Ron, y Hermione estaban sentados en la cama siguiente a la de Remus, mirando la escena divertidamente.  
  
"Sabes Pads," Remus comenzó, "por mucho que amo a ti, y a los gemelos, no pienso pasar por esto otra vez."  
  
"Entonces mejorarías esperando que Snape no haga una porquería de poción otra vez." Sirius contestó, sonriendo. "Los bebés son encantadores, ¿no?"  
  
"Lo notamos. Tienen una enorme base de fans ya, "Harry comentó. En esa momento la señora Pomfrey vino apresurando dentro del cuarto, y fuera al resto de los Gryffindors. Entonces ella fue a donde el pequeño grupo estaba sentado y preguntó a Remus., ¿te sientes bien ahora? Te he traido tu desayuno."   
  
"Sí, debes. Después de todo lo que hiciste ayer, incluidas las maldiciones," Ron dijo, sonriendo. Un tinte de color rosa coloreó las orejas de Remus. Sirius demostró su diversión rizando el pelo del hombre lobo.  
  
"Honestamente, Harry y Ron se extremecieron un poco cuando gritaste sobre cortar algunas partes muy importantes de la anatomía masculina..." dijo Hermione, echando a un vistazo a sus dos mejores amigos. Sirius rió.  
  
"Ahora, Moony, sé que no me estarías haciendo eso, ¿bien?" Sirius dijo dulcemente. Los tres jóvenes Gryffindors rieron.  
  
"¿Ahora donde está la diversión en eso?" Remus preguntó descaradamente, y el trío rió más fuertemente. Cuando Sirius no pudo venir con una contestación rápida, Remus se zambulló dentro a su desayuno. "Oh esto está bueno," dijo. "Me siento como si no hubiera comido en días. Espera, ¿amigos habéis comido vuestro desayuno ya?"  
  
"Sí, antes de venir aquí," Harry dijo. Dando la vuelta a Sirius, él preguntó, "¿Sirius? ¿Qué nombres van a llevar los bebés?"  
  
"Hmm...no he pensado realmente en eso. Remmie, querido, ¿tienes pensado en los nombres para los gemelos?"  
  
"¿Huh? Oh sí. . . " Remus arrastró. "¿Qué sobre Simon James y Samantha Jane?"  
  
"Esos son agradables. ¿Dónde consiguiste los nombres?" Hermione preguntó.  
  
"Oh bien, fue los únicos nombres que pensé durante el tiempo Sirius estaba fuera, cuando no tenía nada que hacer," Remus dijo cuidadosamente. "Bien, ¿Paddy? ¿Te gustan?"  
  
Sirius sonrió. "Por supuesto. Hermosos nombres, puede ser que agregue. De modo que estén colocados. Ahora nos movemos a los apellidos. . . "  
  
"Tomarán el tuyo, por supuesto," Remus dijo, rodando sus ojos. Sirius le tiró una mirada. "Bien, tiene sentido, ¿no? En el sentido de la palabra, ambos somos padres, pero tecnicamente, puesto que fui quién los llevó, conjeturo que soy la ' madre '. Y sabes muy bien que los niños toman el apellido del padre, y en esta relación, eres tú, "dijo razonablemente.  
  
"Admitiéndome que eres la 'chica' en la relación, ¿huh?" Sirius comentó. Remus rodó sus ojos. "Lo que sea para hacerte feliz."  
  
"Pero," Hermione se interpuso, "los gemelos no puede tomar el apellido de Sirius todavía. No estáis casados."  
  
"Deja a Hermione romper el humor con trabajo de cerebro," Ron dijo. Harry resopló.  
  
Sirius sonrió misteriosamente. "Creo que tengo una solución para eso."  
  
Remus levantó sus cejas color miel. "¿Oh?"  
  
"Oh sí," Sirius contestó, haciendo muecas como un maniaco. Entonces alcanzó en las dobleces de su traje, sacando fuera una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon, y Harry y Ron estrangularon risas detrás, Hermione consiguió una mirada soñadora en su cara. Sirius abrió la caja, revelando un estrecho anillo de oro con un maravilloso diamante pequeño en la parte superior. "Bien, Remmie, ¿harías el honor de casarte?"  
  
"Oh mi Dios ... " Remus comenzó, intentando difícilmente conservar su calma.  
  
Sirius levantó su ceja. "Bien, ¿eso es un sí?"  
  
"¿Huh? ¡Oh..si, definitivamente!" Remus dijo feliz. Sirius sonrió, mientras deslizó el anillo en el dedo izquierdo anular de Remus. Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron en voz alta.  
  
"¡sobre tiempo y todo!" Ron gritó.  
  
"¡Ron! ¡No demasiado ruidosamente!" Hermione le amonestó. Entonces, sin advertencia, las lamentaciones de los gemelo se originaron. Hermione Tiró a Ron una mirada de desaprobación.  
  
Sirius hizo su camino a las cunas. "Mis niños están vertiendo lágrimas de alegría porque su madre y yo estamos consiguiendo casarnos."  
  
"¡Hey!" Remus dijo indignadamente. Harry rió de manera contenida.  
  
"Qué familia mas encantadora. Y viniendo este verano, me estoy uniendo también, "Harry dijo, haciendo muecas.  
  
* * *  
  
Algunos días más adelante, la pequeña familia estaba fuera del ala del hospital. Los nuevos padres estaban en su viejo cuarto, ambos se ocupaban de los bebés mientras estudiaban algo de los libros apilados. Afortunadamente, los bebés dormían, así que Sirius y Remus tenían su completa concentración en hacer la investigación.  
  
"Paddy, ¿Ha enviado la orden exploradores a traves de Europa?  
  
"Sí, Dumbledore lo anunció durante la reunión cuando estabas en la enfermería. Debemos permanecer aquí en Gran Bretaña haciendo la investigación suplementaria. ¿Porqué?"  
  
"Bien, nada realmente. Estaba solo preguntando."  
  
El silencio sobrevino por algunos minutos, hasta que la entrada a su cuarto se abrió, y Albus Dumbledore caminó adentro.  
  
"Hola, director," ambos saludaron.  
  
"Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros y los niños?" Dumbledore preguntó amablemente.  
  
"Están muy bien, director. Están dormidos por el momento, "Remus contestó. " ¿Gusta de algo de té?"  
  
"Sí, por favor, gracias," Dumbledore dijo. Mientras que Remus fue a conseguir algo de té, Dumbledore y Sirius hablaron.  
  
"¿Cuáles son los nuevos progresos, director?" Sirius preguntó.  
  
"Los exploradores no han divulgado cualquier cosa todavía, Sirius," el director contestó. "¿habéis encontrado cualquier cosa?"  
  
"Hasta ahora, según estos libros, la magia ofensiva se concentra más alrededor del mediterráneo, y aquí es donde ahora está Voldemort. Cuento que él está permaneciendo allí por un período de tiempo extendido de sacar con sifón mucha magia ofensiva. Debemos intentar obtener una cierta magia de allí, así como un concentrado de magia defensiva, que es más intensa alrededor del norte de Europa."  
  
"Veo," Dumbledore dijo cuidadosamente. Mientras tanto, Remus volvió con té y galletas, y las puso en la mesa del café.  
  
"¿Qué tienen hablado?" Remus preguntó.  
  
"Sirius estaba solo diciéndome sobre las formas ofensivas y defensivas de magia," Dumbledore contestó.  
  
"Oh. Sí, tenemos eso en nuestras notas ya. También, los países en Europa del este y del oeste pueden tener ambos tipos, la concentración dependiendo de donde están más cercanos. Gran Bretaña, por ejemplo, es más cercana al norte, allí hay absolutamente muchos tipo norteño de magia alrededor, así como una concentración menos intensa del tipo meridional."  
  
"Muy bien. Veo que habéis hecho vuestra investigación. Esta información será discutida en la siguiente reunión. El discurso de la reunión, ambos lo atenderéis, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"  
  
"Sí," Sirius contestó. "Tendremos a Harry, Ron, y Hermione ocupándose de los gemelos."  
  
"Eso es bueno," el director dijo. "ahora, ¿hay cualquier cosa en su investigación que sea importante?"  
  
La conversación con Dumbledore fue toda la tarde, con Sirius y Remus explicando la mayoría de su investigación, y el director cortando con sus propias ideas. De vez en cuando, Sirius o Remus fueron a atender a los gemelos, pero con excepción de eso, la reunión fue prácticamente imperturbada.  
  
***  
  
snivelly: si, la parejita. A Remus le volvió a cambiar todo de nuevo supuestamente, porque si no seguro que habría algún comentario jeje. Besitos  
  
txiri: jeje los nombres no son muy bonitos pero bueno fue elección de la autora, me alegro de que te guste. Los capis envíalos aquí: jonan108@hotmail.com y te los mándare en cuanto los corrija, ok. Besitos 


	16. Hogar dulce hogar

CAPÍTULO 16  
  
Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado demasiado pronto para Harry, pero en vez de sentirse melancólico, estaba profundamente excitado. Éste sería su primer verano lejos de los Dursleys. Después de hacer a Hagrid un gesto de adiós, fue dentro del tren y buscó el compartimiento donde sus amigos y su nueva familia estaban.  
  
"Harry," dijo Ron en un susurro. "Ya es tiempo. Pensamos que te volvías loco por pasar la noche al aire libre dentro del compartimento de Snape en las vacaciones." Hermione, Sirius y Remus resoplaron. Los bebés estaban dormidos profundamente en los brazos de sus padres.  
  
Harry arrugó su nariz en repugnancia. "Por favor, preferiría casarme con Malfoy que estar en los cuartos de Snape." Ron y Hermione lo miraron fijamente. "¡¿¡QUÉ!?!" Harry gritó. "¡Es solo una expresión!" Remus le señaló que bajara su voz, pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
"Sabes," Remus comenzó, "estoy comenzando a pensar que Simon y Samantha no tienen intención de dormir, como siempre."  
  
"Oops, lo siento," Harry dijo, pareciendo disculparse.  
  
"Está bien, Harry. Los íbamos a despertar pronto de todos modos; es hora para su alimentación. Entonces puedo jugar con ellos, "Sirius dijo, haciendo muecas.  
  
"Eso es todo Sirius," Remus se quejó. "Prácticamente los adora. No ha conseguido ni un momento para adorarme más." Remus tiró una falsa cara triste. Hermione retornó rosa, y Harry y Ron rieron de manera contenida.  
  
Sirius miraba al pequeño paquete que estaba sosteniendo. Los redondos ojos azules le miraron fijamente, divertido. "No piensas que estoy ignorando a tu mami, ¿verdad Simon?" El bebé gorjeo. Sirius sonrió divertidamente, y dio a su hijo la fórmula.  
  
"Paddy, ¿te darás por favor un descanso con lo de ' mami ' un poco? En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy un padre tanto como lo eres tú, "dijo Remus sin entusiasmo, mientras que alimentaba a Samantha. Sirius hizo muecas.  
  
"Por supuesto, mi querido prometido."   
  
"Que encantamiento utilizaste?" Hermione preguntó.  
  
"P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O, Harry facilitó amablemente. Ron yu Sirius se sorprendieron. Remus fingió fruncir el ceño.  
  
Mientras tanto, el tren cursaba ya a través del campo británico. El último sol de la tarde echaba sus rayos en los campos, en el ganado, y en los niños jugando.  
  
"Debemos estar cerca de la estación," Sirius comentó.  
  
"Dime, Sirius," Harry interrumpió, "¿cómo iremos a tu casa?"  
  
"¿Huh? Oh, un elfo doméstico se reunirá con nosotros cuando bajemos del tren. Nos llevará todas nuestras cosas derechas a casa. El coche nos esperará fuera de la plataforma."  
  
"Espera," Hermione se interpuso. "¿Has dicho que tienes elfos domésticos?"  
  
"Hermione, ¿sigues estando loca por esos elfos domésticos?" dijo Ron.  
  
"Sirius estás muy cargado, ¿sabes?" Remus dijo suavemente. "¿A que casa iremos, paddy?"  
  
"¿A que casa?" Harry dijo, un poco deslumbrado.  
  
"Bien, alguien tan rico como aquí Paddy, sí, es solo una casa," Remus contestó.  
  
"Remmie, para. Permaneceremos en mi casa de Kent, Harry. Y sí, Hermione, tengo elfos domésticos. No, no los maltrato, pero ellos rechazaron rotundamente hacia fuera rechazado para las pagas y las ropas, así que tienen un uniforme."  
  
"¿En Kent? Ésa no era la casa de tus padres, ¿bien?" Remus preguntó.  
  
"No, vivían en el señorío en Escocia. ¿Qué sobre tu casa en el País de Gales, Remmie?"  
  
"No sé. . ." Remus dijo cuidadosamente. "No pienso que desearía venderla, tiene una vista muy agradable. . . es un lugar acogedor también. Es demasiado pequeño para nosotros cinco, aunque, desde que hay solo un dormitorio, y sé que viviremos en tu casa de ahora en adelante."  
  
"¿Porqué no lo guardáis como casa de vacaciones?" Harry dijo. "Dijiste que hay una gran charca y un paqueño bosque allí, sería un gran lugar para relajarse."  
  
Continuaron hablando hasta que el tren alcanzó la plataforma. Después del adiós y las promesas de las visitas en verano, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Simon, y Samantha ahora estaban sentados comfortablemente en la parte trasera de un gran, elegante coche negro.  
  
"Buen coche," Harry comentó, mientras miraba alrededor del coche.  
  
"No cuentes nada pero el mejor de tu padrino, Harry, "Sirius contestó solemnemente. Harry y Remus resoplaron.  
  
"Bien, Paddy, y Albus Dumbledore es la reina de Inglaterra," Remus dijo. Harry arrugó su nariz. "¡No me gustó esa imagen mental! ¡Eso es casi tan malo como Snape en un vestido!"  
  
"O Flitwick en un tutú, mientras que consigue casarse con una mandrágora," Remus agregó.  
  
Todos adoptaron expresiones disgustadas en sus caras y rieron calurosamente. Pronto, el coche paró delante de una gran, mansión de dos pisos con césped delantero desgarbado. Harry miraba boquiabierto.  
  
"¿Llamas a esto una casa?" Harry preguntó incrédulamente. Sirius lo miraba extraño mientras que ayudaba a Remus y a Samantha a salir del coche.  
  
"Sí, Harry, ésto es una casa. Tú sabes, C-A-S-A. Y realmente apreciaría si no dejas caer a Simon, nosotros no tardaremos."  
  
"¿Qué? Oh. Estaba solo... Whoa. No sabía que érais así de ricos, con todo que me has dado, "Harry comentó. Remus sonrió divertidamente en el intercambio.  
  
"Bien, déjanos ir adentro,?" Remus regañó suavemente. "No quisiera que mis bebés cogieran frío."  
  
El interior de la casa era tan impresionante como el exterior. Los techos eran altos, así como las ventanas, y una escalera de mármol ancha conducía de camino al segundo piso. Todos los muebles estaban hechos en tonalidades ricas y diversas texturas. Pues Sirius los dio un viaje por la casa, precisó el cuarto de Harry, así como el dormitorio principal, el cuarto de niños, y el dormitorio de huéspedes.  
  
"Ohh, Sirius," Harry dijo después de que se colocaran adentro. "¿Estás seguro que deseas a dos pequeños niños corriendo alrededor de la casa? Están sujetos a romper algo costoso aquí."  
  
"No cuido," Sirius dijo desdeñosamente. "Podemos restaurarlo siempre. Además, son solamente muebles."  
  
Remus entró en la cocina, en donde Harry y Sirius mascaban en un poco de helado. "Apenas ahora he puesto encantos irrompibles en los muebles, Harry, como precaución. ¿Por qué estáis comiendo helado? ¡Casi es la cena! Estropeará su apetito, ¿sabéis?"  
  
"¡Remmie, son solo las cinco! Y tenemos hambre, "Sirius se quejó.  
  
"Para tú información, estaba a punto de preparar la cena," Remus se ofendió. "Paddy, Harry, levantar vuestros perezosos culos de esas sillas y ocuparos de Simon y de Samantha mientras que preparo la cena."  
  
"¿Tú estás preparando la cena? ¿Para qué? Pensé que había elfos domésticos?" Harry preguntó.  
  
"Remmie, no dijiste que los elfos domésticos estaban tomando la carga de cocinar el alimento, ¿lo hiciste?" Sirius dijo, frunciendo el ceño un poco. "Tendremos nuestras manos por completo con los bebés, yo no quisiera que hiciera las otras cosas que puedes dejar a los elfos domésticos."  
  
"Cómo cariño," Harry dijo, fingiendo desmayarse.  
  
Remus fingió una mirada feroz en Harry. "Muy divertido, Harry. Pads, no dije que estaría cocinando la cena por siempre; solo cocinaré siempre que me sienta como para ello, y ahora, me siento como para ello. Ve a ocuparte de Simon y de Samantha. Están en el cuarto de niños."  
  
"¿No consigo un beso antes de que me vaya?" Sirius pidió, sonriendo ladeadamente. Harry fingió amordazarle. Remus dio la vuelta levemente rosa.  
  
"Sal fuera si no puedes estar parado," Sirius dijo a Harry ligeramente. Harry sonrió.  
  
"Sí, no deseo arruinar su momento privado. Me voy, voy al cuarto de niños, ocupándome de los futuros gemelos agitadores, mientras vosotros- "Harry dijo, dándolos una imitadora mirada de mártir.  
  
"¡Conseguimos tu punto, Harry!" los dos gritaron, después rieron. "Vamos, Harry, iré a ayudarte con nuestros futuros agitadores un rato," Sirius dijo, y Harry salió el cuarto.  
  
Tan pronto como se fue Harry, Remus susurró, "¿me parece recordar que estás pidiendo algo?"  
  
Sirius solo sonrió, y después capturó los labios de su amante en un beso, un beso que, incluso después de 14 años, todavía nunca fallaba o ponía en evidencia el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
**********FIN**********  
  
N/T: muchas gracias a todos los que han leido. Especialmente a todos aquello que han dejado su opinión. Esta historia tiene continuación, es un H/D su titulo es "And another year," pero no lo pondre con el nombre de MARIA-JONAN, sino con el de alima21. Es muy probable que mañana esté el primer capítulo.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hi Lissie, por la descripción si son preciosos, según Sirius se parecen a Remus pero tienen sus ojos y su pelo. Lo de la foto es una pena jeje. Sobre el review no pasa nada solo se dejan cuando se puede o se quiere. El H-D también es muy romántico, quizá no tanto como este al principio, pero te aviso que Draco va a pasarlo mal al principio. A mi también me gusta casi mas Remus que Sirius, pero lo cierto es que los dos me encantan. Besitos de tu amiga.  
  
herms malfoy: hola, espero que te haya gustado el final, pero como ya he avisado tiene continuación. A mi también me hubiera gustado mas que los gemelos se llamaran James y Lili. Saludos  
  
Txiri: hola amiguita, jejeje es que cuando yo leí la historia pensaba que se iban a llamar James y Lili y me quedé un poco "ploff" al enterarme de los nombres elegidos por la autora porque tenía la ilusión de los otros. Lo de los padrinos la verdad es que no lo se, no recuerdo ni siquiera si tienen. Besitos   
  
snivelly: hola amiguita, jajaja como va a llevar vestido, lo que pasa es que Sirius no tiene remedio y siempre ataca a Remus llamándole chica. Si ha dado la impresión que los niños van a ser famosos pero la cosa se tranquiliza. Ya te digo un diamante, ya quisieramos una mas de una de nosotras ¿no? Besitos 


End file.
